Princess of Harmonia
by Rindiny
Summary: Touko, a young girl of 5 meets a young prince at a castle who has a dislike for humans. But unbeknownst of her and her Mother, Ghetsis has developed a plan to unite the two. Is Ghetsis planning something good? Ferriswheelshipping! x3
1. The Little Heroine

Rindiny: And to think... I was writing a Naruhina story. I never finished it at all! I have a deviantart account~! Just go to www. rindiny . deviantart .com~!

Touko: This one is about me! People on deviantart want it. They've got it! This is only the beginning! Rindiny isn't sure, she's going to finish it! Like hell. She never finishes anything... Also Ghetsis is scary.

Rindiny: Of course N's father is scary! Imagine him at your wedding!

Touko: That would give me nightmares...

Rindiny: Alright be quiet it's about to start!

* * *

><p>It was a dark, wintery morning on a lovely Saturday around Striaton City. A little girl of the age of five, ran around the snowed grounds. Her long light blue scarf flying behind her, and her blue earmuffs blocking any chilly winds that may keep her from being warm. Her chocolate brown hair was tied in a high ponytail, her bangs covering her forehead, and her oceanic blue eyes brightening the cloudy skies. She wore a white coat and a mini black skirt with warm thick leggings and long black boots.<p>

Her name was Touko.

She was many of the girls who played outside, but she wasn't one of those who took those little dolls, and combed their hair, and dressed them up- No way! She would say, she might of been a girl, however, she didn't get too interested in dolls and much of that stuff. She was more interested in Pokemon. Now there was something she liked! But her mom wouldn't let her have one until she was old enough to take responsibility for one. She protested at first, but had the idea of behaving well enough so her mom would let her get one. She huffed, puffing her cheeks. She looked around, seeing many kids playing with Pokemon. She felt isolated from them, she always wanted to befriend a Pokemon.

She continued to look around the place. Not many kids were outside because of the cold weather, but the ones who were played in the snow. She looked around the place, rubbing her arms. She walked over to the fountain, and looked closer at the water flowing down like a beautiful waterfall. She smiled, at the view, taking another look around. She hummed to herself, she heard a noise from somewhere. Her head turned left to right, and she glanced behind her back, and saw nothing that could of made that noise. Another cry was heard, this time, it came from the trees. Touko rushed over to where she heard the baby like cries and found a Pidove on the floor. It was sprawled on the floor, an expression of melancholy. Touko bent down on her knees to it's level as it started to chirp unhappily.

"What's wrong little guy?" Touko mumbled softly. She pet the little baby bird on the head, as it whined. "..You broke your wing?"

It nodded it's head in response, the little bird moved it's right wing, as if motioning with his wings which one was broken.

"Your left?" She asked, it nodded once again, whining again.

"Ouch." Touko said. "I'll help you then!" She picked up the little bird carefully, as if not to hurt it as much, and carried it over to the Pokemon Center. She entered and noticed not many people were there. She found it on that little amounts of people came to the Pokemon Center in Striaton City. She shrugged to herself and ran over to the counter, where a nurse waited on the other side.

"Welcome to the Pokemon Center, I'm Nurse Joy, what can I help you with?" She asked in a polite manner, a smile dangling on her face.

"I found this Pidove just under a tree.. His left wing is broken, can you help him?" Touko asked, placing down the Pidove right on the counter. It chirped.

"Alright, let's get him to the medical room right away." She said. Touko was about to hand over the little Pidove over to the nurse, however, it chirped loudly and buried it's face in Touko's scarf. He didn't seem to want to go with Nurse Joy.

He looked up at Touko with sad eyes. Touko smiled down at him. "You want to heal quick. Don't you?" She asked.

The Pidove chirped nodding his head, and jumped over to Nurse Joy. Touko waited, sitting down on a chair. Many people were with their Pokemon, and feeding them Pokemon Food, or berries. She stood up when the light from the Medical room was shut off, and out from the doors, came Nurse Joy, and a Chansey pushing a hospital cart. On it was Pidove, with bandages around his left wing, and a happy look on his face. "It was a complete success. He will heal in no time at all. Be sure to care for him, and change the bandages after weekly or if it gets too dirty. Be sure to provide food and Shelter for him, and he'll be flying soon enough!"

"Thank you so much Nurse Joy!" Touko exclaimed, grabbing a hold of Pidove carefully. She wrapped the little Pidove with her long scarf and smiled down at him. He smiled warmly, rubbing his head against her chest. "You're so cute! Let's go little Pidove~!" She quickly walked outside of the Pokemon Center, and was met with a cold chilly breeze hitting her face. "Woo! It's cold!" She walked around Striaton City, she walked around to see if she would find her mom anywhere.

"I wonder where mom could be.." Touko thought out loud while holding a chirping Pidove in her arms. She walked, looking around the little crowd of people. There weren't much, there were kids too. But she only wanted to find her mom at the moment. However, she fell back on her butt when she had suddenly bumped into someone. She looked up to see who it was, and saw a tall man, with long green hair, and a device thing over his right eye, and a red eye on his left. He wore weird clothing, Touko thought, but she decided to keep her mouth shut. The man looked back, and below seeing the little girl on the floor, he slightly glared. Touko swallowed, she didn't know what to say.

"Touko!" A voice, only Touko recognized as her mother. Her mom helped her up, realizing she had bumped into the man saying nothing. "I'm sorry, my daughter wasn't watching where she was going. I hope it's alright." She swiped away the excess snow off her butt, and her coat.

"I assure you, it's nothing to worry about." He said, staring down at the little girl with mean eyes. Suddenly, men in weird suits came by his side.

"Sir.. We must go now. The schedule for the plan is at six." The grunt called. He looked back and nodded, looking back at the little girl and then walking away with the two grunts.

"You saved me mom." Touko said.

"I sure did, you would've stayed there on the floor for who knows how long. Oh? What's that you have there Touko?" Her mother asked.

"It's... a.. Pokemon. Mom.." Touko whispered, afraid she would say to return it to the wild or something. Her mother looked down at the Pidove as it hid more in her scarf away from her mom so as not to get caught. Her mom raised her eyebrows at Touko, pleading for an explanations.

"I found him in the forests! He was hurt! I couldn't leave him there!" Touko exclaimed. "I took him to the Pokemon Center, and got him healed up, and I have to care for him, and I have to make sure he-"

"Alright, slow down!" Her mom laughed. She looked down at the little Pokemon who stared up at Touko's mom for a long time. "Looks like he's grown fond of you! But looks like he's just a baby. Poor thing. Alright Touko! It's up to you to take care of him!"

"Really!" Touko exclaimed, unbelieving of her mother. She was going to let her take care of him? "YAY! Thank you mom! I'm going to feed him, sing him a lullaby-" She went over to hug her mother while not hurting the little Pidove in her arms.

"That reminds me. Touko, I heard they're having a singing contest over at a Musical Theater in Nimbasa City! You want to attend?" Her mom asked excitedly. Touko bit her lip, and made a face of distress.

"In front of people?" She asked.

"Of course in front of people!" She said. "Otherwise who would you perform it for?"

"Pokemon?" Touko shrugged, and even showing a little grin.

"Oh, Touko." She said laughing a little bit.

"OK.. But. I'm only in it. To win it!" Touko said.

"That's my girl! I heard it was at six today!" She said.

"At six! Today!" Touko exclaimed. She looked down at her Pidove, then back at her mom.

"I just thought to let you know." She said. Touko nodded.

* * *

><p>Rindiny: There you have the first chapter! I know it's short. But bare with me. I wrote a lot more than that! It's just I'm breaking it up into chapters...<p>

Touko: 8D Yay~! Next Chapter~! "A Shining Legend"!


	2. A Shining Legend

Rindiny: Second Chapter~!

Touko: Woohoo~! Wait.. when do I see N! :U

Rindiny: Soon my lovely... Now hush.

**EDIT:** Took out the lyrics. :3

Disclaimer: **The songs said, and the song Touko is going to sing is not copyright to me. I do not own any of the songs I link to or the editing of the song. I only own this story~! x3 I have no copyright over the songs. Kay?**

**EDIT 2:** Darn it, I realized typos in here! I edited the errors. =_=

* * *

><p>Before long, Touko and her mother were over at Nimbasa City. Touko was nervous, she hugged the Pidove she was holding softly. She swallowed, seeing many little girls her age there. She looked at her mom, who was only smiling as she looked around the place. She felt a lot of Volcaronas in her stomach, they bounced all over the place, twisting and turning. She looked around at the competition, she knew she wouldn't win. These girls probably were better than her in singing ability like a Swanna has with dancing!<p>

"Well, this is it Touko. Your first contest ever." She said. Touko bit her lip, it would've bled if she didn't have her Pidove there to calm her down. It chirped quietly, she looked down at it reassuringly, smiling.

"All the young ladies that are competing in the contest are to come with me, parents are to wait in the front, where they get special seats." A man through a speaker said. Touko looked up at her mom, she nodded over to her and pushed her slightly. Touko nodded, following the rest of the girls inside. All the parents of the little girls went inside with them, but all the girls went behind the stage in order to prepare.

"All right. Any questions before we get ready girls?" He asked. "My name is Hawes. My wife, Lenora, is going to help you all dress up. Here she comes!"

"Alright gals! Are you all ready?" She asked, they answered by all cheering happily. Touko, didn't say anything, she merely stared. She was in the front of the group. "This contest is only held once every Winter! Here, at the Musical Theater at Nimbasa City! Don't you all get nervous out there! Alright? The show starts at six! It's only four thirty, so we have one hour and thirty minutes to get all you girls in your Pokemon dresses, and then pick the song you want. OK. Who's up first?" All the little girls raised their hands, and urged Lenora to pick them. Touko looked around, rolling her eyes at their enthusiasm. They should be! One of them was going to win anyway, right? "OK OK! Settle down! You, come here!" It took from 15-30 minutes to get them all in their dresses. Touko saw there was one in a Volcarona dress, another girl in a Gothitelle dress, Munna dress, Blitzle, Audino and many others. Touko still hadn't gone to dress, she looked all around. Many of them looked very fitting in their dresses. Touko wondered if she should tell Lenora she was left. But decided against it, she was as nervous as a Ducklett learning how to swim! Lenora wiped her forehead. "Woo. I guess that's it."

"No! You forgot her!" A girl said, placing a hand on Touko's shoulder.

"Yeah! Don't forget her!" Another said.

"Oh! You were so quiet! I didn't notice you! Well, come here darling! Right this way!" Lenora exclaimed. Touko blinked, she walked slowly over to Lenora to the changing room. After they entered, Lenora smiled at her. "What's your name darling?"

"..T-..Touko.." She responded.

"I like that name. Well Touko.. Let's see here.. Look up." Lenora commanded softly. Touko looked up into her teal eyes and blinked. "Bright blue eyes.. None of the girls outside have blue eyes.. You look innocent and pure. I know JUST the Pokemon for you!" She quickly went over to the box, and dug deep for the dress she was looking for. "I know it's here... Maybe.. Oh yeah!" She went over to a different box and found what she was looking for.

"You know which Pokemon this is?" Lenora asked, holding up the unfamiliar dress. Touko shook her head.

"I thought I would never seen this used until you came along." Lenora grinned, she pointed at the dress. "This Pokemon dress, is from Reshiram."

"Re-..Shiram?" Touko said, tilting her head. She's never heard of it before, now that she thinks about it, maybe in a book she read once. But she didn't know what Reshiram was at first. Until now. Lenora nodded, her smile grew even more.

"Now, you change into this dress, while I go and find a white rose and the gloves." Lenora said, running and going to another room, closing the door behind her.

"Well.. Pidove, guess this is it." Touko said, placing him down. He looked up at her, and chirped angrily. Touko smiled down at him, "What is it? You don't like me calling you Pidove?"

He nodded his head, flapping his right wing.

"Well... I'll name you... Pato! How does that sound?" Touko smiled, grabbing the dress and the slippers in her arms.

"Pi! Pi!" He nodded his head once more, dancing in happiness.

"Alright! Pato it is!" Touko exclaimed, walking behind something and taking off her clothes, after a few minutes, she managed to place it on. "This doesn't feel that uncomfortable!"

"Pi! Rrruuu!" Pato cooed, as if wanting to see. Touko walked out from behind the covers, Pato smiled. "Pi! Pii!"

"Like it? Is it really THAT suiting on me?" Touko asked. He snuffed out loud, he couldn't believe how modest she was being.

"Is it almost time?"

"Yes, Ghetsis. It's currently five o clock. In one hour it shall start."

"Very good... All set for the kidnapping?" He asked.

"Yes sir!" The grunts exclaimed.

"This year.. they'll most likely have one of them wear it. And that girl, shall be the one to proceed with the prophecy." Ghetsis said. "And I will have control of all Pokemon. I shall take over the world!"

"Touko! Are you done-" Lenora stopped there, gazing upon the little girl in her dress and was wide eyed. "My my, it fits you perfectly!" She waltzed right over and handed her the gloves. "With these two things, you'll be complete!" While Touko placed on her long light blue gloves, Lenora went over and placed the White Rose in her hair on Touko's right side. Lenora smiled down, placing her hands on her hips. "You're probably the prettiest one there! Let's get a move on!"

"Do I have to?" Touko asked, clutching the dress tightly and looking up with a nervous look plastered on her face.

"Of course you do! You're not staying here! A gal like you has to be strong! Or else, forget it, you probably have a nice singing voice too. Don't forget. Be confident! Be strong! And you'll win in the end! Now let's go! Show the girls and everyone out there, you're the best!"

"You probably told that to all the girls the same exact thing, didn't you?" Touko asked, Pato jumped up into her arms, and she followed Lenora outside to where all the girls waited. They all gasped when they saw Touko in all her glory.

"Woooow! You look so pretty in that!" A girl said.

"No fair! How come she gets that one!" Another exclaimed.

"Calm down girls!" Hawes exclaimed. "Or else Lenora will disqualify you all!"

"That's right! Now you all tell me. Who has bright blue eyes out of all of you?" Lenora asked. They all looked at each other, but no such luck. "My thoughts exactly. Now girls! When you go out there, you have to tell the musicians which song you're performing! You have to choose from a list of songs ONLY. You may request another song, but it has to be one the musicians know! Alright? Go out there and show them all you've got!"

"Yeahh!" They cheered, they were about to walk out there, but Lenora stopped them.

"Whoa whoa! Hold on just one second!" She exclaimed. "It's not time yet! I have to talk to the audience, and then I call you one by one! You are ALL enthusiastic!" She walked out with her husband over to the stage. She heard the crowds of people already seated, awaiting the contestants eagerly.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Hawes said over the speaker, and soon very quickly, everything was silent. "We present to you the Musical Winter Contest! We will have a group of young ladies perform a song for all of you, and then three judges will determine our winner of the contest! Please sit back and relax as the girls sing to the heavens above! Presenting you, our first contestant. Natalie!"

"Yay~!" the little girl exclaimed, running right out, waltzing over and performing her song. This went on, and on, and on. Touko's mother awaited patiently for her daughter. She thought she would be the last one, and was glad. Touko watched on as this girl, Candy, that would go after her looked down on the list on stage.

"Hmm... I'll go with.. Telephone~!" She exclaimed. Touko was shocked, her eyes widened to the size of saucers. No way! That song was her best!

"There's no WAY I'm going to win.." Touko said covering her eyes. "That's my favorite song.."

The little girl smiled, as she performed the song, right after she finished. The crowd stood on their feet and clapped for her, cheering her loudly.

'There is no way.. I can't compete with THAT. She's too good!' Touko thought, she was just about ready to cry. 'I won't win.. I won't win...'

"Alright, thank you Natalie!" Lenora said, grabbing the speaker phone, as the little girl went to sit down with the rest of the girls. "Now. Next up! Is Touko!"

Touko swallowed, she didn't want to come out. She froze right on the spot, her eyes still wide and teary.

"Umm... Touko?" Lenora said through the speakers. Touko's mom bit her thumb nail.

"Come on, darling! You can do it!" Her mom shouted. Touko had heard her mom, but she was still scared.

"Excuse me ladies and gentlemen. We have a slight inquiry here.." Lenora said, she let go of the microphone and walked back stage and was met with a frightened looking Touko. "What's wrong, Touko?"

"I-I.. can't do it!" Touko said. "I'm going to lose.."

"Touko, that's not the only thing... is it?" Lenora asked, placing a big hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"That girl that played that song.. That was my favorite one.. I don't know what else to play.." Touko said.

Lenora looked down at the list, and found all of them scratched off. Except for one...

"Oh look! There's this song here.. Lithium, by Evanescence. Wanna play that one?"

Touko stared at her for a long time. She knew that song, her mom said she loved that song. It was both depressing yet beautiful. Touko smiled, she nodded, following Lenora onto the stage. Everyone mumbled, most of them gasping, her mother was one of them.

"She's so beautiful!" Her mom exclaimed.

"This little girl right here, I've been waiting for.. for a long, long time. I've been waiting for a little girl come and finally wear this. It's finally come! The day the Reshiram dress is worn on the Musical Winter Contest!" She said. "Well. Take it away Touko!" They applaud for her, encouraging her to sing her song. Touko swallowed, and saw Lenora whisper something to the Conductor. He nodded his head, and whispered to the group of musicians something. They all smiled, and readied their instruments. Touko noticed Pato wasn't with her, and looked back as he walked over to her. Touko smiled, going over and picking up the little bird. She lost her smile as the spotlight was directed towards her. The brightness of the dress made her shine, making her look as pale as a ghost. She looked upwards, feeling nervous with all eyes on her only. Pato followed her lead, doing so as well. Touko sighed, she had to do this... The musicians began the music. This was it! Touko initiated her song.

* * *

><p>Link to the song, since I didn't want to post the lyrics, you could imagine a little bit. :3 It's not mine though.<p>

www. youtube .com/watch?v=3HIbYfMO_ho (Rindiny: Without the spaces! x3)

* * *

><p>She stopped the song, opening her eyes. The crowd quickly went into applause the moment she finished.<p>

'It's good if she goes last so she stays freshest in the judge's minds.' She thought with a smile on her face. She stood up from her chair and clapped for her daughter. Touko, for the first time that day grinned. Pato chirped in happiness while bouncing.

Lenora was clapping along with her husband and the other girls.

"Very good Touko!" Lenora said through the microphone. "That was probably the most intense song out of everybody! You did very well. Thank you."

Touko smiled widely, going next to the girls and sitting herself down. They all high five each other, complimenting Touko in her song.

"T-thank you.." Was all she could say, she was breathless. That song was intense alright!

"Now! Judges! Cast your votes!" Lenora exclaimed.

Touko sighed, finally lifting the weight off of her shoulders. There were three judges there, they all looked down at a paper, and all were whispering to each other. When they finished, they placed the winners in an envelope. They handed it to Hawes, who now held the microphone.

"Alright! Ladies and Gentlemen! The winners.." Hawes announced, everybody went silent. "We'll say them from fourth, to first. Now, coming in fourth. Is Natalie."

She cheered in happiness, Lenora held medals in her hands, handing the Bronze Medal to Natalie. Everyone clapped, cheering. Then the Theater went silent again.

"Our third winner.. Is Sasha!" He exclaimed. Another round of applause, as the little girl quickly ran over to receive her prize. Another Bronze Medal, but it was brighter than the other one.

"Coming in second.." Hawes said, reading off from the list of names. "Candy!" She cheered the loudest, another round of applause was heard, this and a little louder the applause was. Lenora handed her the Silver Medal, and stood right over next to the other girls. Touko swallowed, looking over to her mom. She merely smiled over and nodded at her, assuring her she was going to be OK. Touko looked back up at Hawes, waiting with curiosity who was going to win first. "Dear? How about you read this one?"

"Oh. Yeah! Sure. I'm eager to know who it is." Lenora laughed, she took the microphone and the envelope with the list and handed the last medal to her husband. She looked down at the paper. "And our winner is-"

* * *

><p>Rindiny: Yet another finished chapter, this one was a little longer.. :3<p>

Touko: So. When does N come?

Rindiny: Touko! Calm down! You'll get to be with your little hug-gable panda bear in a few! And next Chapter~! "Prince Harmonia"

Touko: ! My panda bear will be there!

Rindiny: Quiet. You eager little girl..


	3. Prince Harmonia

Rindiny: Ahhh, The last chappie was a cliffy! But luckily, I have this episode done already. But now, I have absolutely no idea what to write next...

Touko: N is so adorable!

Rindiny: Touko, get a room. Gosh, I can't talk about the story unless you go obsessing yourself over an innocent-

Touko: Handsome, nice guy!

Rindiny: What ever! DAMN! Alright readers, go on. N is depicted how I see him, so I'm sorry if he IS a little out of character, or any of them are! I just wanna make a fan fiction! Dx

* * *

><p>Lenora gasped, a big smile growing on her face. "<strong>Touko!<strong> Get on over here!"

Touko's eyes widened and soon everybody in the audience was roaring with applause. Touko looked around as the girls told her to go up there with smiles on their faces, and then began to clap for her. Touko stood up slowly, she was still shocked, she walked over to Hawes who placed the medal around her neck with a smile on his face. Lenora went over to hug her softly and grinned down at her.

"Congratulations!" Lenora exclaimed. "I told you you would win!" Touko smiled slightly, looking back at her mom to see if she was watching. Her mom waved at her, and was smiling widely.

"You did it, Touko!" Touko smiled a big smile. One she's never done in a long time.

Touko was now in her normal clothes. They walked out of the Musical Theater, with smiles on their faces. "I'm so proud of you Touko."

They walked through the night, Lenora had given her the Reshiram dress as a gift for winning, and carried it in her mini backpack. They walked alone at night, through Nimbasa City. Her mother smiled, inhaling the fresh air. Suddenly, a group of three people appeared in front of them.

"...We're the Shadow Triad. We will take you to Ghetsis.." One of them said, and then grabbed the both of them, teleporting them elsewhere. They were now in front of a ginormous building. It was so tall, it could be used as a skyscraper!

"Oh dear.. White.. I don't think this is a five star hotel.." Her mother said.

"Wow! It's a castle!" Touko exclaimed, and enthusiastically followed the three as they teleported up the stairs. Touko eagerly went up the stairs and waited for her mom. They soon entered the ginormous castle, everything on the inside was completely humongous! Touko's eyes widened considerably! This was so cool!

They were met with a bunch of those guys that Touko saw before in these weird suits. Now there were woman included! Touko was amazed, suddenly, the green haired man that she saw before appeared from the crowd.

"Ghetsis we brought the one you wanted... The girl." The second said.

"Very good. You. Come here." He motioned for her to come over with a finger. His eyes boring into her soul, Touko froze on the spot. She swallowed hard, Touko walked forward, afraid if she didn't obey, she would get hit or something. Touko now stood in front of the old man, he was tall, his weird clothing caused her to stare for a little bit too long. 'Why are they dressed like this.. Maybe, this IS a castle! Maybe I'll meet a prince!' Touko suddenly smiled. "You are the girl that wore the dress of Reshiram, correct?" Touko nodded, her head shaking and her hair bouncing. She waited for him to say something, or even do something. He raised his hand up in the air, Touko closed her eyes in fear he would striker at her, but nothing ever came. She heard a snap, and her eyes flickered open. He had snapped his fingers... One of those weirdos came by his side, she saw. She heard him mumble something to him and he walked forward, and held a hand out. Was he going to grab her? Touko backed away slightly, she knew he was going to grab her. But the grunt took a swipe and grabbed her arm, pulling her with him.

"_Mom!_" Touko exclaimed, she was continued to being pulled on, and was lost in the group of grunts. The darn guy's grip was literally hurting her!

"Touko!" Her mom held her hand in the air, but the Shadow Triad teleported in front of her blocking her way, then lead her over to Ghetsis. "What are you going to do with her?"

"She is only going to be escorted to the Prince. There's no need to worry." A grunt had assured her. Touko's Mom was still worried though, they'd better not do **ANYTHING** to her!

Touko was being led by the arm, her other arm held Pato. She blinked with curiosity. Where was he taking her? They were on the fourth floor, and the grunt took her in front of a door. Both of them stood there quietly, looking at the door. It was ridiculously tall! "_Go inside_." He ordered, and after that, left her there. Touko looked up curiously at the door. She hesitatingly grabbed the door nob, twisting it, and opening it slowly. She could've sworn she heard a slight gasp coming from the other side, and was even more curious. She opened the door fully, but slowly, to reveal a room filled with toys. The floor was flying with clouds, and the rest of the room looked even more childlike. She raised an eyebrow and looked around with a confused face. She set down Pato, who blinked around the room examining anything he could find. He walked over to a train set, and watched it run in circles, and circles until he got dizzy.

"But. There's _nobody_ here... Why would they send me in here?" Touko wondered out loud. She saw a basketball hoop just right over to the left, it's back against the pink and white checkered room. She placed her hands on her hips, she could've sworn that she heard someone in here. "Must be my obsession over seeing a Prince that's getting to me. I really need to stop reading those fantasy books.." She took a look around, walking and sitting on her legs. She looked down at the running train, and saw Pato looking and twisting his head like a Noctowl. She giggled seeing him spin his head and then falling back on the floor. "Maybe it's for us to play in?" Pato chirped, agreeing with her. He jumped right over the train and walked over to the basketball on the floor. He jumped on it, and tried to stay on it, but he fell on the floor. Pato squeaked, Touko giggled more, she knew he wasn't hurt, and laughed with him as he chirped loudly... Unbeknownst that a little figure was watching her from behind a humongous skateboard ramp. Touko looked around, she peaked under covers that she so happened to find. She frowned, "I **KNOW** I heard someone in here!" The figure hid itself more behind the skateboard ramp.

Touko looked over in the direction of the skateboard ramp, but then back at the door. The figure looked over at the girl curiously, but then he noticed the little Pidove on the ground, with it's wing bandaged. That's when the figure gasped out loud, Touko quickly turned around, seeing a little boy that looked her age run over and fall down right near Pato and examined him. Touko was surprised, so it was only a kid! He looked similar to that.. Ghetsis was his name? The boy had seemingly long spiky green hair in a ponytail. He had an orange T-shirt on, and beige short pants. He had no shoes, nor socks on, he was bare footed. He had blue eyes that were similar to Touko's, however, his were more darker, and distant. He inspected the little Pidove, his eyes forming into tears. He looked up at Touko, with an angry stare in his tear filled face.

"_How could you trainers do this to my friends!_" He exclaimed suddenly. Touko frowned, what did she do? Had he thought she made that wound? "_**Go away! Go away**_!" He said, grabbing the Pidove from the floor and stood up hugging him protectively. Touko frowned more, who was this kid? Taking her Pidove..!

"Hey-! I'm not-" Touko said. But the little boy closed his eyes and went forward, almost scratching her if she hadn't moved back. Touko's eyes widened, she watched as he retreated with her Pidove behind the ramp. Touko went silent, "What is **WRONG** with you?"

"I said **go away**-!" He yelled, she could tell he was crying. "**Leave me alone!**"

"I can't if you _abducted_ my Pidove!" Touko said raising her eyebrows.

"You can't have him!" He said. He was sure a confident boy... If only he knew what Touko would do to boys around his age would annoy the living daylights of of her... Boy! They would go home crying.

"**_Why not?_**" Touko said, now she was getting pissed. Touko began walking over to where he was, he took one slight glance from behind the ramp and stood up quickly. **NOW** he was running away! What happened to his confidence?

"B-because! You're going to hurt him like trainers do! A-and abuse him and leave him all alone in a forest to die like everyone else!" He said, he walked quickly away from the ramp. Touko followed him, now both of them were face to face. Touko, a huge frown on her face(More like a glare,) didn't like this at all. His eyes were beginning to widen as she backed him up.

"Don't be stupid! Why would I do that?" Touko said, the little boy still hadn't noticed what was right behind him. He was about to trip over an airplane, Touko was about to tell him, but it was too late. He fell back on the floor. His entire back slammed against the hard floor, but he recovered quickly. His eyes widened considerably, and his tears were running down faster than they should. "Come on!" Touko walked forward raising her hands. The little boy cried out, whimpering as he stared at her. Touko blinked at this. "Um.. What are you doing?" Touko touched his shoulder lightly, but his hands flew up and slapped her hand. "Ow!" She exclaimed, the boy suddenly gasped. He covered his mouth, more tears coming forth. He backed away quicker than before. He let go of Pato going to covering his head with his arms.

"I'm s-sorry! I-I-I'm s-s-sorry!" He frantically yelled. "D-don't h-hit m-me!" Touko was even more confused.

'Geeze, how do they even care for you? Do they _abuse_ you or something?' Touko thought, blinking. "Why would I hit you?" Touko asked.

The traumatized boy lay there, crying his eyes out. Touko bit her lip, suddenly she felt bad for him. Maybe he wasn't cared for nicely, maybe he WAS abused. Touko bent down over to him, and placed a hand on his head. He froze suddenly, he stopped crying, and looked up from the floor over to Touko. She merely smiled down at him, he visibly relaxed a little bit, but he did NOT like to be touched.

"It's OK! I'm not going to hurt you. Pokemon are my friends! My name is Touko! What's your name?" She asked, taking back her hand and sitting in front of him. He blinked, sitting up quietly, but put an amount of space between them. He stared at her for a long time, before he said anything.

"M-my.. name is N.." He quietly said.

"N?" Touko said, but then she smiled more. "This is Pato!"

"I know... He... told me." N said, blinking sadly. Touko tilted her head, she was curious.

"You can talk to Pokemon?" Touko asked, he merely nodded, like he didn't have a mouth.

"I can understand them.." He whispered. "You can't hear them?" Touko shook her head.

"Oh..." He said. "...Why are you here?"

"I was told to come here.. By.. I think it was.. Ghetsis? I dunno what's his name.." Touko mumbled, N flinched at the sound of his name. "He's starting to scare me.."

N hesitated in answering, he shook his head slowly. "He's...m...er.." He mumbled.

"You're talking so low I could barely hear you." Touko said, then suddenly the door opened. Two women entered, closing the door behind them. They smiled over at the children, holding a basket. Touko looked curiously at them and smiled back. "Oh, Hi~!"

"Hello, you must be Touko. I see you've already met _Prince N Harmonia_! I am Concordia." One of them exclaimed, she had long golden hair, and her eyes were similar to that of her hair, only a little darker. She wore a long white dress with yellow strings tied to it.

"My name is Anthea..." The other one replied, she had long dark pink hair, and dark pink eyes. Her white dress was the same as the other women's, however, she had a pink sash around her chest and dangling from the sides.

"_Prince_... N.. Harmonia?" Touko asked, looking over at him. Then looked back at the two women.

"Yes. He's the Prince of this Castle." Concordia exclaimed. "But my..you are a pretty one! He's very lucky to have you with him..." Concordia stopped talking, realizing N's face were filled with tears.

"Oh dear, has he been crying now? N, what have we told you?" Anthea almost mumbled. N looked down sadly, then he wiped away his tears, his face looking that of a Stunfisk. "N.. You mustn't cry... If you're afraid of Touko abusing Pokemon, don't be.. You, and Touko both like Pokemon. Right, Touko?"

Touko nodded happily. "Look at the bond I have with Pato~!" N looked over, and saw the little Pidove really happy. N blinked, looking in it's eyes."

"Just think of her as you do with us, you shall come to understand Touko as you come to be with her for the time being." Anthea finished.

"Say wha?" Touko asked.

"Oh, forgive me. They haven't told you yet.. You, and your mother are going to be staying here." Concordia exclaimed.

"For-... ever?" Touko exclaimed. They both nodded, a sad smile on their faces.

"We're not sure.. We're merely awaiting Ghetsis' orders. Until then, you stay." Concordia said. "You may stay here to play and socialize with him. Even become _friends_!" Everything went silent, Touko looked down at the floor sadly.

"Don't worry Touko... We'll tell what Ghetsis has in mind, and N's story when we're alone. Not right now, however." Anthea whispered. Touko nodded, smiling again.

"Prince N looks delighted!" Anthea giggled. "How quick! He doesn't usually warm up to strangers so quickly."

"How can you even tell if he's delighted! The little guy doesn't even smile!" Touko exclaimed. (He's slightly taller than her)

"Oh, by the way.. Are any of you two hungry?" Concordia asked. She held a basket... but of what?

"Urr... Just a little bit." Touko admitted. N only blinked.

Concordia held the basket over to Anthea, and she reached in and grabbed two berries, handing the Oran berries over to them.

"This is all we can give you. Eat up!" Anthea said. N took the Oran Berries and was now biting on one. Touko took hers with a smile and began to eat too, but not as wildly as N was. It's like he thought somebody was going to take it from him! But didn't all boys eat dirtily anyway? Touko ate her Oran berry neatly, so as not to make a big mess. Anthea and Concordia smiled down at them widely, they were just so adorable.

She glanced over at N who now had a mess around he cheeks, and his hands were slightly wet too. Touko thought he would need some help, she took out a napkin from her pocket and dusted it. His mouth filled with food, his cheeks were puffed. He flinched slightly, looking over curiously at her, wondering what she was going to do. She cleaned his face with the napkin in her hand. "Sorry, couldn't help myself."

He just started at her, before looking down at the left over Oran berries she had. He looked cute, for some reason. Touko smiled when he went over to try and bite his Oran berry, but couldn't because his mouth was filled. "Whoa! Slow down N! Nobody will take it from you!" He complied, and chewed on the one he had in his mouth, his nose twitched a little bit. He swallowed and took a bite of another one. Touko smiled, finishing hers. Then she took another one, having one Oran Berry left. N was almost done, however, he left two for some reason.

"You're not going to eat it?" Touko asked.

"It's for my friends!" He exclaimed. Touko nodded, but then he started staring, which got Touko a little uncomfortable. She saw he was eying her Oran berries, while Concordia, and Anthea watched at their antics. They smiled down upon them, thinking they were just adorable together. (Rindiny: And they're right about that!)

"You want mine?" Touko asked, she took her Oran Berry and held it out to him. He glanced over, his eyes shined a little bit.

"For me?" N asked.

"Of course for you! You look hungrier than an Emboar!" Touko said, his head turned to the Goddesses. They smiled even more, and motioned for him to take it. He turned back to Touko who looked happier than the Goddesses.

"You're not hungry?" He asked.

"No, no! Go on, take it." Touko handed the Oran Berry, placing it softly down on his hand. He blinked down on it, and his mouth was twitching weirdly. He bared his teeth down at the Oran berry. "Urr.. What's wrong?" He continued twitching, what was he trying to- Oh! Maybe he was trying to smile? "Are you.. trying to smile?"

"Uh huh!" He exclaimed, a sad frown on his face.

"You're doing it wrong." Touko replied. "Are you forcing it?"

"I know how to** smile**!" He said childishly.

"Then why does it look so twisted?" She countered.

"Well, because that's how I smile." N said, his frown growing.

"That's not a smile, that's a smirk, which is completely different from a smile!" Touko said.

"Yes it is!"

"_Children-_"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yeah!"

"_N, Touko-_"

"No!"

"Uh huh!"

"Oh **god**! No it **isn't**!" Touko said.

"Yes it** is**!" He exclaimed, at this point, Pato was looking at them with wide eyes. Deary me, he was in a pickle.

"**ENOUGH!**" They both yelled, getting the attention of both children. They both huffed, suddenly frowning.

"Quit being stubborn, that is NOT a smile, and even if it was, you need to work on it! Look. This is a smile." Touko continued, smiling brightly, before returning to a frown. N merely stared with a frown on his face, he didn't want to admit it. Touko crawled over to him and sat next to him. She used her fingers to adjust his mouth, and it was a smile. "There you go! Doesn't he look better with a smile on his face?" Touko asked the Goddesses. N couldn't hold it there however, and it returned to it's same posture from before. "Aww man. Oh well.. I tried, didn't I?" The two woman giggled. They've never witnessed this before. The goddesses had left them a few minutes after, they had to be somewhere, and now Touko and N were left alone again. "So. N, what do you wanna do?"

"Want to play with us?" N asked.

"Us?" Touko said.

"They should be here by-" He was interrupted when a door was opened, and one of those grunts had a Pokemon with it. It was a Deerling, and then a Zorua and a Woobat right next to the grunt. The grunt pushed them all in, and closed the door shut. Touko blinked as the Zorua and the Woobat quickly went over to him and began nipping at him playfully. "My friends!" The Deerling looked frightened, it looked around the room, shaking like a leaf. It was a Winter Deerling, Touko didn't think she would see one in front of her. And she approached it slowly, it backed away slightly, but Touko held her hand out. The little Deerling sniffed her hand, and walked slowly closer to her. Until it connected it's little snout with Touko's hand.

"It's OK! We're not going to hurt you. We're your friends." Touko said. The little Deerling relaxed visibly, and then gazed down at the rest of the Pokemon and told him it was alright. The little Deerling squeaked a little bit, but lowered it's ears.

"You were abandoned?" N asked. Suddenly, it started making sounds as if it was having a conversation. N visibly tensed, "You... were abused? Why?" It started talking again, but Touko couldn't understand. "Oh.. because they said you were weak? You're not weak!"

"Yeah, don't let nobody tell you otherwise.. But, who would do something like that.. It's just unheard of." Touko said. The Deerling nodded, agreeing with her. N sighed sadly, the Pokemon lay itself in between Touko and N, Pato was in Touko's lap, Woobat was on the ground near N, and Zorua lay in N's lap all cuddled up and warm. Touko pet the Deerling on it's head and then on it's back.

"I.. don't like Pokemon trainers..!" N suddenly said.

"Why not?" Touko asked.

"These are the things that get me so-... so-!" N started, but didn't know the word.

"Angry.. I know what you mean. But not ALL trainers are like that!" Touko said.

"I hate it! My friends tell me, Pokemon Trainers are bad, and selfish, that they don't care for Pokemon and only use them for their entertainment!" N growled, his hands tightening into fists. "I hate them for treating my friends like that! I HATE THEM!"

Touko was speechless, she didn't know how to calm him down. She bit her lip slightly, merely caressing the abused Deerling. "So.. you can speak to Pokemon...? How?" Touko said again. N looked up at her, and suddenly forgetting all his anger.

"Mmhm! I can hear them! They can talk to me, and I can talk to them." He said. "I was raised with Pokemon."

"Wow! That's nice!" Touko said. She looked down at Pato, and then placed a finger on her chin. "I found this little guy hurt in a forest, but I brought him to a Pokemon Center to get him all patched up. And Voila!"

"Is it true?" N asked the little Pidove, he merely chirped, a smile on his face. N was surprised, he never expected to hear something so absurd from it. "You mean.. you... like.. being with her?" He nodded again, chirping louder. Touko tilted her head in confusion, she was curious as to what they were saying.

"Hey! I wanna talk with Pato. Wait give me a second.." Touko exclaimed. Touko and Pato eyed each other, noticing she wasn't getting anything, she gave up.

N giggled a little bit. This was the first time she heard him laugh. "No, silly! You can't speak with Pokemon by staring at them."

"You make it seem so easy, I wasn't raised with Pokemon like you were." Touko said. Pato chirped over at N, who spoke to him.

"Oh.. I guess.. she's very nice!" N replied with a nod. Pato chirped more, while N was nodding. Touko was SERIOUSLY curious. Pato chirped once more, this time, as did the Woobat, then receiving a reaction Touko didn't think she would ever see. His face was slightly shocked, and a slight blush adorned his cheeks. "W-what? W-what do you mean, 'like two Alomomola?'" This time, it was Touko's turn to blush.

"Pato." Touko said, the little pigeon laughed out loud. The Deerling rubbed it's head against N, and then Touko, smiling at both of them. "Oh, I see you took a liking to us.. Huh?"

"Eee! Dee!" It said, nodding happily. N and Touko spent the rest of the day playing with the Pokemon, having fun, had dinner, and then played some more. By the end of the day, a grunt came by the room, going over to pick up Touko and call it a day. But the two children were already down for the count. They all lay close to each other on the floor of N's toy room, N used Touko's hair as a pillow, and Touko used N's. They were sprawled across the floor, and the lights were on. The Woobat, and Zorua were there near N giving him warmth. While for Pato and the little Deerling were laying close to Touko, both of them cuddling against her. The view looked pleasant to the naked eye, many that would barge in would have taken a picture at the sight. The Grunt smiled softly, tip toeing as to not wake them up from their slumber, where in the corner there was a large blanket fit for two. He grabbed the blanket and draped it over them, and silently walked out. He turned off the lights, and closed the doors, leaving the room pitch black; If it weren't for the light seeping through the doors. Touko yawned in her sleep, rubbing her head against the soft hair. She woke up silently, but then she closed her eyes again, smiling slightly.

"Goodnight.. N.." Touko whispered.

They slept there through the night, and oddly coming closer together...

* * *

><p>Rindiny: There you have it. "Prince Harmonia!"<p>

Touko: OK. WTF? He wasn't cute!

Rindiny: Oh? Why-

Touko: HE WAS FREAKING ADORABLE!

Rindiny: _ Nothing to see here folks, go on to the next chapter... Oh, and I don't own these characters... Dx

Touko: Next chappie! Ummm... uhhh.. "One Day Royal, Another Mischievous"~! Coming... sometime next week maybe, or Saturday or Sunday, Rindiny brings them chapters quick when she's bored!

Rindiny: *nods* Till next time~!


	4. One Day Royal, Another Mischievous

Rindiny: Fourth chapter! 00 I almost forgot about it!

Touko: _ Slacker! You must die!

Rindiny: If I die I can't make this anymore! :3

Touko: Cra-

Rindiny: HAHA! BTW, again, these characters aren't mine.

* * *

><p>Touko woke up with a yawn, her head was resting on something soft. But it wasn't hair... Her head rose a little bit, and she then knew she wasn't on green hair anymore. She blinked to left, she saw N sleeping peacefully. Wait.. N! Touko sat up quickly, she was sleeping on his stomach! Oh the embarrassment! The irony! She was glad her mom hadn't seen that, Touko would lose her mind. She looked over at his face again, her embarrassment fading from her Darmanitian red face. She looked around and realized the Pokemon were all wide awake, playing with each other. Touko yawned once more, covering her mouth, watching over them as one pushed the other. The little Deerling watched at the antics of the Zorua and the Woobat. She stood to her feet, watching them play, stretching her arms and legs, and walked over to the door. She went to open it, but Anthea and Concordia entered with smiles on their faces, almost looking as though they had something extremely excited to say. Touko closed her eyes, feeling too tired to open them again.<p>

"Did you sleep well Touko?" Anthea asked at that same moment, Touko briefly opened her eyes a little bit, afterwards she opened them halfway, looking at the woman droopingly.

"Yes.. I did.. The floor is darn hard though... Doesn't this kid have a room or something...?" Touko asked, placing her two hands on her back and bending backwards. She heard slight cracks, and sighed in satisfaction. She rubbed her eyes, getting used to the bright light.

"He does, but he mostly sleeps here with his Pokemon friends." Concordia replied.

"Can't he take his "friends" to his room..?" Touko said, making quotation marks with both her hands.

"Oh, Ghetsis doesn't allow them in his room, it's the reason why he stays here most of the time." Anthea said. "He loves his Pokemon friends dearly..."

"I can see that... Can.. urr.. Can you show me to the bathroom? I'm afraid I'll get lost." Touko said.

"Of course!" Concordia exclaimed. "Come with us."

"Wait.. What about his highness?" Touko mentioned poking N's side with her shoe. He moved slightly, but not enough to even wake up and acknowledge her. She pouted like a Magikarp, and looked back at the Goddesses, then back. "Hey.. N.. N!"

N jumped frightfully from his sleep, and closed his two oceans eyes from the brightness. He rubbed his eyes, getting used to the light. He opened one of them and saw Touko, Anthea, and Concordia standing there looking down at him. "Huh..? It's morning already..?"

"Hey..Is it? I can't tell." Touko asked, looking over at the two woman. They looked at each other before giggling. They glanced back at the two children and nodded in response. Touko sighed, before jumping slightly. "Well. To the bathroom!" Touko ran about the hallways, while Concordia, Anthea, N, and the other Pokemon were walking. Pato and the little Deerling were the only Pokemon that were running around with Touko. The three merely walked in silence as Concordia and Anthea walked through the hallway, leading Touko to the bathroom. Touko looked around the ginormous castle, looking through every door to see if she would find anything interesting. She grinned as the Deerling walked on ahead, sniffing the ground, and glancing up occasionally.

"Hey! By the way. What am I going to change into? If you don't mind me asking." Touko asked.

"Oh. You'll be spared with some new clothes of course. We made sure we were to get you suitable clothing. It's neither too big, nor too small!" Anthea replied from far behind.

"Oh!" Touko said, so the woman knew she was listening. "Gosh! Where is it!"

"Oh, just a few steps ahe- Touko! Watch out!" Concordia suddenly exclaimed. Touko looked forward, almost bumping into a person. She glanced upwards, realizing it was Ghetsis. She froze suddenly, unable to respond or say sorry to him. He was really that _scary_..

Anthea, Concordia, and N caught up to her.

"Forgive us Master Ghetsis, we're escorting the children to the bathroom." Anthea and Concordia both bowed their bodies forward in their greeting, after that passing by, N hid behind Anthea, glancing from behind her and staring at Ghetsis. Touko's head turned their direction as they passed by, and followed behind, not wanting to stay with this mean looking man. Ghetsis quietly glared over at them, right after entering a room, where many awaited him in chairs.

"Ghetsis. We have been waiting..." A sage, looking around his elderly years, and 5 other men with different clothing sat close to a long desk. Many of them wore hats, and their hair was either white or grey from being old. However, they appeared to be sages, with a plan in mind. "You wished to discuss of..?"

"Sages Zinzolin, Ryoku, Giallo, Rood, Bronius, Gorm..." Ghetsis replied, taking a seat at the end of the table, looking at the other sages sitting near. "I wish to speak of the girl..."

"What of the girl? This 'girl' you are referring to is no different than any other young, five year old brat from the cities, and outskirts of everyday life!" Gorm retorted, slamming his fist on the table. "What are you planning Ghetsis! This better be good!"

"Even if she has worn the dress of Reshiram, does not mean she will fulfill the prophecy. You are putting too much trust on a mere coincidence! The little girl that wears the Reshiram dress does not automatically pin point the hero of the prophecy. Reshiram and Zekrom choose their respective heroes and then the two holders of the legendary Pokemon place their beliefs on the line and strive to find which is the true hero." Rood said. "She probably has no idea nor knowledge of the legendary dragons Reshiram, AND Zekrom!"

"She is a girl nonetheless.. I may not agree fully to this, however, we can't be too sure, this girl MAY be the one we were looking for. We must not let a chance slip away, if she IS the hero from the legends, chances are she is is one in a billion, and if we lose her, the opportunity to control the two dragons is slim." Bronius countered. They were having a grand debate, many of the Grunts brought drinks for them, walking back and forth. "She may be the key to our success."

"I am not basing these things on assumption, if not overall, the girl in general." Ghetsis replied, lacing his fingers together and held it over his mouth.

"There is something about her that strikes me as odd." Giallo mumbled, but it was heard anyway.

"Would you care to share? Giallo?" Zinzolin exclaimed, his eyebrows raising.

"She not only wore the dress of Reshiram as Ghetsis said, but her features, her eyes are the most profound, in comparison to Reshiram, they are both similar. And her skin is very much pale, both her and Reshiram have in common, yes." He said, frowning. "She has a Pidove with her, does she not? She was able to befriend a Pokemon as easily as she has done without the use of a Pokeball. I believe a further study should be done on this, 'Touko' girl. If we are to make sure we have the right hero." Giallo mentioned. "If she is not, Ghetsis, you might as well say good-bye to your plan. She's all we've got..." Ghetsis nodded in reply. They spoke further into the plan, debating from here to there.

Back with Touko, she sighed patiently. She was waiting for N to come out of the bathroom. Apparently, she was holding up for more than ten minutes, she didn't mind, but what was the kid doing in there? Playing? She tapped her foot impatiently, but tried to calm herself down. She shrugged, sitting by the bathroom door, looking up at Concordia for a minute. She looked down at Touko with a smile on her face. All the little Pokemon sat down, eagerly awaiting to see how N looked after he came out of the bathroom. She was already done anyway, she was always quick to get ready, she had taken a shower, brushed her teeth, her hair, and now she waited for N. Anthea shortly walked out from the bathroom, she had helped him with brushing his teeth, and gave him clothes he would wear, giving him privacy. She chuckled softly, shaking her head hopelessly.

Touko laughed out loud, looking at the bathroom door. After a few minutes, N's head popped out from behind the doors shyly, and looked at the females in embarrassment. Touko grinned over to him, and ushered over to him to come out. He hid back inside the bathroom, locking the doors.

"Wha? Hey! N! Come out!" Touko said, she knocked on the door softly, to which he replied.

"N-no!" He howled, too embarrassed to even take a step out.

"But, I want to see how you look!" Touko said, placing her hands on her hips. "What's wrong?"

"You.. You're gonna laugh!" N exclaimed.

"How do you even know? You don't know me that well!" Touko said. "Now get out here, don't make me get an army of Darmanitians to take you out." There was a few minutes of silence, until Touko heard N unlock the door, and take a peek outside.

"...You promise?" N asked, almost hesitating to ask her. Touko tilted her head, but then she smiled.

"I promise. How bad could it be?" Touko replied, "Now come on out. I'm sure you look fine." N gulped, afterwards, taking a step outside. Touko's eyes widened as she gagged out loud, covering her mouth, she tried not to laugh. She kept her promises, and she wouldn't break this one. It took all her will not to laugh at the sight. His hair was more wild than it was before, and he looked like a Mareep that was blow dried and it's hair got all poofy! Touko took deep breaths, biting her lip afterwards. "Well. N, that is probably the most fun- ahem-..Your hair, I mean.. It's.. well.. Not.. so great."

"I know, it gets like that." N replied, a sad stare in his eyes, he knew she was going to laugh, but let it go.

"I know~! Let's brush your hair!" Touko exclaimed. N's eyes widened, as he scrambled back inside the bathroom and locked himself in. "WHAT! Hey! Come on! You just came out! What's wrong now? N! I didn't laugh! Although I felt like it..." She mumbled the last part, and rolled her eyes banging on the door. "Anthea! Concordia, help me out here!"

"Urr.. we don't know exactly how to deal with this type of situation very well.." Concordia said, fiddling with her fingers. Touko was about to protest as to why, but shut her mouth. She frowned.

"N doesn't really particularly like brushing his hair.. It's why he scurried back inside the bathroom. He absolutely hates it.." Anthea finished.

"N! COME OUT OF THERE!" Touko yelled. The other side of the door, N hugged his knees, leaning by the door. He glanced back at the door, hugging his knees closer. "N!"

"He usually stays there for more than an hour.. We usually leave him there to himself to cool down." Anthea said.

"Well. I'm not the two of you. He's NOT going to stay in there! N! I'm going to count to three, and if you're not out here when I get up to three you're in for it mister!" Touko announced. N placed his thumb in his mouth, biting on his nail, he got up and quickly ran over next to the sink cabinet. He watched the door, behind refuge as if the door was going to explode any minute. "One!" Touko bellowed, N hugged his knees even closer, burying his head in his mess of a hair. "Two!" N swallowed, waiting for something to happen, he shook slightly from sitting on the cold floor and a mix of fear. "Three!" There was a moment of silence. Touko frowned in response, she turned around and walked away.

"Touko? Where are you going?" Concordia replied loudly. N looked at the door shocked, he thought she was going to burst the door open!

"Somebody get some Darmanitian over here! Better yet, somebody get the key to THAT door!" Touko said. "I need to brush a stubborn kid that hates to be brushed!"

"You need some assistance?" A woman replied. She was one of those grunts from that big group of people... Anyhow, maybe she would help!

"Do you have the key to the bathroom?" Touko asked her.

"Ah, yes, they're right here. Here you go." She said.

"My goodness! Thank you!" Touko huffed, taking the keys and tried opening the door. N heard the noises, as the door knob began to twist, and in a minute, Touko burst in the door. When she went inside, seeing nobody in looked around the room. The first thing she saw was the brush on the floor, she picked it up, searching the room. She looked back at the door to make sure he wouldn't escape, N took this chance to tip-toe over to the bath tub, opening the shower curtains slowly and after that closing it again. Touko took that moment to look back, right after hearing the noise, she was sure she heard it from the bath tub. She walked over slowly, she opened the shower curtains halfway, N however, escaped past her from the other side of the curtains, and hid over at the sink cabinet again, glancing from there. Touko looked inside the tub, making a face of confusion. Then she looked up, and realized the window was wide open. She gasped loudly, dropping the brush to the floor.

"OH dear Reshiram!" Touko bellowed, jumping over and looking out the window. "I killed N!" N quietly snuck out from the bathroom, licking his lips. His feet slipped however, making a slight squeak noise. He froze, as Touko looked back with widened eyes, afterwards she frowned, she picked up the brush slowly. "N. Don't make this any harder than it should. I'm warning you if-" But he took that moment to bolt out of there as quick as he could. "Huh-? W-what! GET BACK HERE!" She ran after him, the brush in her hand. Concordia and Anthea watched in amusement as N ran as fast as he could away from Touko. She was pretty quick, but they both had nearly the same speed. Touko was just about 7 feet behind him, they entered rooms, she tried hard to corner him. But he was too good.

"What happened to that Royal Prince! Huh?" Touko asked. N looked back, not even thinking about stopping. Touko put some speed in her run, "It's JUST a brush!"

"NO! I don't want to brush my hair!" He exclaimed, making a sharp turn, running back towards Concordia and Anthea. Touko followed and stopped in front of the two woman as N hid behind them. Touko tried going from either side to get him, but he kept moving away.

"Why not?" Touko asked.

"It hurts!" He replied. He did NOT want to be brushed. Touko sighed, she shook her head and squinted her eyes at him menacingly. She slapped the brush on her left hand continually.

"I swear to the legendaries, you're going to be fish bait if you don't let me brush your hair." Touko said, suddenly having an idea. She sighed, a little frown on her face. "OK. You know what? Forget it. I'm not even gonna brush your hair!" N's eyes widened considerably.

"Really? You're not?" N asked. Touko should her head.

"But what I AM gonna do, is at least fix it." Touko said, placing the little brush in her back pockets from her short pants. She adjusted her white tank top, frowning as she dusted away some dust she caught. She looked over at the Goddesses.

"I'll be right back!" Touko said.

"Well. We'll be next door if you need us, alright?" Anthea replied, after leaving. Afterwards, she took N's wrist and pulled him inside the bathroom, his Pokemon friends following. She sat him down on a chair near the sink, his big eyes wandering curiously over to Touko. She looked through the top cabinet glued to the wall, standing on her tippy-toes trying to reach for anything. N's eyes wandered down Touko's back, and he glanced down at her pants, seeing something there that bothered him. Touko felt a stare on her body, and looked down at N. She was irked by the fact that it seemed like he was... ahem.. pardon... Checking her out. Touko stared at him considerably, due to that he looked.. amused?

"N, What bare/b you doing?" He quickly looked up at Touko with his innocent eyes, almost saying "I didn't do anything!"; Touko blinked, going back to looking for what she needed.

Zorua snickered, Woobat cackled, while Deerling and Pato merely stared curiously blinking. She went back to looking in the cabinet, while N continued to stare down at her butt, that brush she had from before was there. He was afraid she would use it against him! He extended his hand, slowly going over to-

"EEEEEKKK!" Touko screamed, N nearly jumped and almost fell back if it weren't for the chair. Touko's hands went over to her butt, N's eyes were wide. "N! You don't touch a girl there!"

"I.. just went to get the brush." N replied quietly, she saw the brush in his hands.

"Sure you did!... So that's why you were lookin at my butt!" Touko said, a huge blush on her face. "Yeesh, what a Prince...! Gimme that!" She snatched the brush away from his hands, and put it away in the cabinet. "There! No more brush! Now don't do that again!"

"I'm sorry." He mumbled. Touko huffed, she hadn't heard him, returning to searching for something, when she found the gel and smiled. She placed it on the sink, she opened both valve knobs, turning on the warm water. She did many different things, some of them turned out really weird. But after almost an hour of work. She finally got his hairstyle down.

"I don't know why I needed this gel in the first place.." Touko said closing the gel and placing it back in the cabinet. She glanced slightly at the brush, grabbing it slowly. N stood up from his chair ready to run. "No! N wait! Please.. Just.. sit down."

"I-it.. but... It's gonna hurt!" N wailed, almost at the brink of crying.

"Trust me. Just trust me. Please. I promise it's not gonna hurt." Touko said. N looked up sadly with his blue eyes, blinking several times. He sat back down slowly, she smiled widely at him. Taking the brush and slowly holding it over his head, he shut his eyes tightly. Touko slowly brushed his hair, careful not to make knots. N opened one of his eyes, realizing it wasn't as bad as he thought. "See? It's not so bad!" Touko brushed his hair more, fixing some parts that were a little fizzy. She licked his hair back, now brushing his pony tail, and removing any knots. N whimpered lowly, feeling slight pain from the pull. "Don't worry, once the knots are gone, you'll be OK!" Minutes later, his hair was knot free, and the brush combed his hair easily with no pull. Touko sighed, wiping her forehead with the back of her palm.

"It's about time." Touko said. "I'm really hungry. What about you?"

"Yeah." He replied. His Pokemon made a sound of glee, telling him something in between. "And so are my friends! They're hungry too!"

"Let's not forget about them!" Touko said, she took out excess hair from the combed and threw the hair out in the garbage before putting it away. Everybody that was in the bathroom exited into the hallway. "Anthea and Concordia said they would be next door, let's go N~!"

They all entered the room next door, to see Concordia and Anthea. "Oh. You're all here. N! My goodness, you look handsome!" Concordia exclaimed. She couldn't believe her eyes!

"You brushed his hair?" Anthea asked astonished, Touko nodded in response.

"It's not bad brushing your hair. Right N?" Touko asked.

"It isn't so bad." N answered with a blush on his face. "I thought it was going to hurt a lot because it had pointy needles! My friends say brushes were evil!" Touko, Concordia and Anthea laughed, he believed everything his friends told him! They ate breakfast, then after spending more time together. They were walking through the hallways together, talking a little bit.

"So. What do your friends like doing?" Touko asked, while they walked slowly.

"Oh! My friends like play fighting! They really like playing with the balls in my room, and would mostly chase each other around my room too!" N exclaimed, showing real interest in what he was talking about.

"Oh, well, what do YOU like doing?" Touko then asked.

"I play with them too! And I listen to their stories of what it's like to be outside." N said, suddenly his sad face returning. "But.. I hardly get to go outside..." Touko's face held sadness, but suddenly, she had an idea.

"Aww..don't worry, N!... I know! Maybe we could ask Anthea and Concordia if you can come outside with me!" Touko jumped with a grin on her face. "Maybe sometime this week we can go outside!"

"Really? Can my friends come too?" N asked, a face of pure astonishment.

"Of course they can! You all wanna have fun too! Don't you?" Touko asked, bending down on her knees to look at Zorua, Woobat, Deerling and Pato. They all cheered gleefully, happy at the idea. They all ran, jumping all over her, and then at N. They would get to spend some time outside and show N around the place, showing him many of the great things they said. Touko laughed as they all cheered rather loudly, she looked up at N. She raised an eyebrow, when his usual blank face was still there, but it held a tint of disappointment. "..What? You don't like the idea?" All the Pokemon stopped cheering, suddenly looking over at the young prince. They seemed to have held sympathy for the boy, Zorua and Woobat knew exactly what was bothering him.

"Zoo!" Zorua exclaimed.

"Ek! Eki!" Woobat stated, nodding his head.

"It's just... My father won't let me." N said, his face transforming into a frown, he looked away from Touko. "He always says no."

"Who's your father?" Touko asked, she was afraid it was-

"Ghetsis.." N replied, Touko's face turned pale, knowing it would be him because of their similar features. She was speechless at first.

"W-well.. W-we c-can work a solution!" Touko said, sulking a little bit, she was afraid to ask him anything, she was afraid he would bite her head off or something! "He's gonna say y-yes!"

N went silent, shrugging his shoulders quietly. Everything was silent now.

"Well, go ask him then!" Touko said breaking the silence. N's eyes widened largely, almost about to pop out from the command, looking at Touko like she grew a second head.

"What? B-but- H-he's going to yell at me! And then he's going to h-hit me for even t-thinking about going o-outside! And then h-he sends me to my room!" N cried. Touko held both her hands to her cheeks, a look of fear on them. She seriously felt bad for him. Really bad.

"Gosh! He's THAT mean? I thought it was just the way he looks that was scary!" Touko exclaimed. "Uhhh..W-well! It won't hurt to a-ask. Would it?"

"N-no!" He exclaimed. "I-I'm not g-going to ask!"

"S-stop being such a chicken and stand up to him!" Touko said.

"I can't!" He replied, fear written in his features. Touko pouted, grabbing his wrist and pulling him.

"C-come on! We're going to talk to him right now!" Touko said, N tried his best to pull back. Actually, he didn't even budge! Touko tried her best to pull him, but he was stronger than her. "You're such a baby!" She realized he wouldn't move from his spot. "OK! Fine! I'm going to go by myself, and leave you here! Bye!" Touko began walking away looking at N. He merely stared, Touko continued to walk away slowly, still looking at him. "By myself.. With no help whatsoever.." N blinked, confused. Touko frowned, stomping her foot. "Are you serious..? Well. Do it for you Pokemon friends then, why don't cha?" N's face looked in thought when she said this.

Touko ran over to him, grabbing a hold of his shoulders, looking up at him slightly. Then she placed her hands together, begging. "Pleaaaaaaaase!" Touko begged. "I don't wanna go alone!" N looked at her, she was pouting, her eyes all watery. Touko saw the confused look on his face, and took the chance to take his wrist and begin to pull him. Now he was going on his free will! Touko led him through the hall ways, going down the stairs looking for Ghetsis. Touko finally found him, he was by a door, speaking with the Sages. Touko swallowed. "Well! He looks busy! Let's go!" Touko said, but N wasn't budging again. "Aww come on!" Touko whispered. N's eyes held no emotion as he stared at Ghetsis, Touko watched as he spoke with the Sages, one of them had spotted the little kids.

"Ah. Touko. N." Giallo called. N's grip tightened on Touko's hand, getting slightly nervous. "Come here for a minute." They both froze, but none the less, they walked right over. When Ghetsis' eyes made contact with N's eyes, he flinched and while walking, he hid behind Touko. She didn't feel any better. They stopped in front of the Sages, glancing up at their tall figures.

"Rrr.. Um.. G-...Ghetsis.. s-sir?" Touko started, fiddling her fingers. N pushed her slightly, the clumsy-

"What." He replied sternly, his face almost showing a glare.

Touko swallowed, looking at N, he only scrunched down further behind Touko.

"Well.. Can.. N come outside with me? Like...N-not right now.. B-but.. this week..?" Touko asked. She waited for his answer, N glanced up slightly, but then averted his gaze quickly, feeling Ghetsis glaring at him. But he wasn't.. His face was that of pure surprise.. OK. Now Touko wasn't scared. She was horrified! "Well.. that's all I wanted to ask-"

"That's a marvelous idea, Touko." Rood said. "I think we should let the kids play outside for one day. After all, a Prince can't stay all his life stuck inside a castle. What do you think Bronius?"

"I agree. This is the perfect opportunity for N to be shown the outside world... and he could develop his ideals, he could begin here.." He whispered the last sentence to the sages only. "Ghetsis? Last word in all this."

Ghetsis looked at all of them as they nodded their heads, afterwards glancing over to the two children. Touko wanted to hide, however, N did most of that anyway, scrunching away from his mean gaze, almost wanting to seem puny at that moment. He closed his eyes, sighing afterwards. "You are all right. A very good idea, Touko" Her name rolling off his tongue seemed to make her twitch a little bit. She was afra- Wait! What did he say? Touko's eyes widened, so did N's. Could it be?

"A-are... r-...really!" Touko said rather loudly. "I m-mean.. T-thank you, sir..."

"It's Ghetsis." He said, "And do me a favor. Refrain from stuttering, it's atrocious." He walked away afterwards, leaving the other Sages there with them. Touko suddenly frowned... Rude much? What Maractus went up his-

"Forgive Ghetsis. He doesn't like children much.." One of the Sages mumbled. "He tends to be harsh with them."

"I thought he would say no! He's scary! But don't tell him I said that.." Touko said, they all chuckled. "Well. He never said when though.."

"We'll have a Team Plasma member come to you this week to take you outside. Till then, just enjoy your stay." Ryoku said. Touko nodded, smiling.

"See? That wasn't so hard was it?" Touko said. "That was easy!"

"But.. You were shaking.." N pointed out, Touko tensed, she pouted. The Sages chuckled again.

"Hey, at least I asked." Touko said. "You were too scared to ask him again." N tensed, bowing his head a little bit. "No no! Don't get sad! Come on! We're going outside! Remember? Outside! Ghetsis said yes!" Suddenly he looked up, surprised, now he remembered. His face teared suddenly, his lips quivering.

"N! Don't cry." Touko huffed, stomping her foot. "Maybe you don't do so good with-" She stopped there suddenly. What she saw, she never knew she would ever see...

_He was smiling._

Not his twisted smirk. But a **real** genuine smile. Touko was beginning to smile herself. His face looked so happy and teary, he was grinning now.

"N! You're smiling!" Touko said. "You're finally smiling!"

Zorua snickered, afterwards he jumped onto N's shoulder. "I am?" He exclaimed, his smile growing wider.

"Yes!" Touko exclaimed. "You're going outside! You're going outside!" She grabbed both his hands, and began jumping while spinning around him, and soon he joined in. Touko started laughing, and slowly, so did N. Both of them laughing happily, something that was supposed to be heard around the dull Castle.

N leaned forward, his nose connecting with her cheek for a few seconds, before he pulled away, initiating his dash to his room. Touko's eyes widened. What in the world was that? She didn't understand it, brushing it off as something playful, she grabbed Pato and ran after him.

"You mischievous tyke!" Touko exclaimed. "Come back here!" She ran after him, forgetting all about the Sages that were standing there, leaving them there.

* * *

><p>Rindiny: Finally! :I Rindiny you must keep your promises! You lazy-<p>

Touko: Kay! Next Chapter. Called. "Pain in the Ass"? Or was it called "Childhood Bully?" I think I should have a vote. I'm not telling you what it's going to be about though! :3 I'll leave you all thinking.


	5. Childhood Troubles

Rindiny: The chapters get longer and longer! LOL

Touko: That's a good thing, more ferriswheelshipping!

Rindiny: I'm going to ship you all to Africa if you don't shut up.

Touko: There are Ferris wheels in Africa?

Rindiny: I dunno now shit up some confidence! Story time. Oh yeah, I don't own these people sadly.

* * *

><p>"Hey! N! Wait up!" Touko called.<p>

It was three days after they had asked Ghetsis if they could go outside. Touko was wondering when they would, she was getting tired of waiting. But she was mostly thinking about what he did. His nose had touched her cheek before, and she was finding herself touching that spot way too much. What was that all about? She had to ask him, or she would never know. Right now, she was running after N, he was running full speed off somewhere. Woobat and the Deerling were off somewhere, while Pato and N's Zorua were in his room. But she wondered where the Woobat and the Deerling were, but brushed it away. They would appear soon enough.

N made an abrupt stop, Touko accidentally bumped into him, making him look back slightly. "Next time. Say when you're going to stop." Touko groaned, rubbing her nose after it collided with N's head. "What's this all about anyway?"

"They brought a new Pokemon in! I wanna meet him!" N exclaimed, continuing his walking. "..He's in my room!"

"What kind of Pokemon is it?" Touko asked.

"I don't know.. But let's go and see!" N said enthusiastically, he grabbed Touko's hand and pulled her over to his room. He opened the door, and saw a little purple Pokemon in the room, playing with a ball. Zorua was on the other side, growling at it menacingly.

"It's a Purrloin! Awww!" Touko cooed, she let go of N's hand, going over to walk closer, bending down to it's level. N in the meanwhile looked over at Zorua, seeing him growling at the Purrloin. He walked over to his friend, trying to figure out what was wrong. Touko held her hand out to the cat, but the little feline extended it's claws and scratched her. "Owww!"

"Touko? What happened?" N asked, hearing her cry out randomly.

"Nothing- Nothing!" Touko hissed in pain, clutching her left hand. She looked down at it, realizing there were three bleeding gash marks across her left hand.

"Oh.. He seems friendly!" N exclaimed looking over at the cat, not realizing he had scratched her.

"Where's Pato?" Touko suddenly asked, Zorua's ears perked, he ran over behind the Skateboard ramp, looking back at Touko. She looked at the cat, then followed the little Zorua. Suddenly, she heard chirps behind the Skateboard ramp, she ran over and saw Pato in the corner, tears in his eyes. Touko gasped in response, seeing the little bird so distressed. "Pato!" She picked up the little bird, seeing another scratch mark across his wing, luckily, it wasn't bleeding, the cloth was merely broken. She suddenly glared down at the scratch mark, and walking over to the Purrloin. "What did you do to Pato!"

She received a dangerous hiss in response from the Purrloin. N suddenly went in front of the Purrloin and blocked Touko from passing.

"No! Don't hurt him!" N exclaimed. "He hasn't done anything!"

"What! What about me?" Touko yelled, "Do you even KNOW what that Cat did!"

"He didn't do anything!" N stated. Touko growled, holding up her scratched hand, he gasped.

"You see this? HE did it! And he also did THIS!" Touko said, showing N Pato's scratch on his bandage, almost falling off.

"Is this true?" N asked the Purrloin. It closed it's eyes and looked away, swishing it's tail slightly before meowing. N was confused now, he glanced back at Touko who was frowning angrily. "He... says he doesn't know what you're talking about."

"What! You little-" Touko started, but stopped herself before she said anything. Touko growled, "N, this scratch didn't appear on it's own! Nothing in this room gives gashes with CLAW marks! And it wasn't your Zorua! We're definitely not blaming HIM!"

"Pokemon don't lie." N exclaimed. "If he said he didn't do anything, then I believe him!"

"And you're going to believe that with ALL Pokemon?" Touko huffed.

"You know what? I have no time for this! If you're going to believe a Pokemon you've met for just what, two measly seconds! Then I'm not going to stand around here and witness this. Don't talk to me until you believe me!" Touko yelled, she held Pato tightly in her arms and walked out of the room, leaving the door open. The room went silent for a few moments, Zorua jumped on N's shoulder, frowning down at the Pokemon.

"I don't know what's wrong with her Purrloin.." N said. "Don't worry, I believe you!"

_'I don't know what she's talking about.'_ He replied, yawning loudly. _'Humans make such a big deal over wounds, they're all liars, just look at me. I'm a Street Cat. A loner.. I don't take pity from no one.'_

"What happened?" N asked. "Did you have an abusive trainer?"

_'I'm not going to tell you. You pitiful human. I don't need your pity.'_ He replied, N flinched. He certainly didn't like to be called Human, since Humans weren't as nice to Pokemon as he was. He was raised with Pokemon anyway..

"I.. I'm not a human!" N exclaimed, his hands turning into tiny fists. "**I'm a Pokemon!**"

The Purrloin busted laughing, mocking him. _'You're one funny human. Do you seriously believe that you're a Pokemon? Alright. I'll tell you what happened to me, since I actually take what you just said into consideration.'_ He said with a smirk. N calmed down a little bit, blinking, and then he sat down on the floor. His legs were crossed, as he started intently at the Purrloin._ 'Alright, first of all, don't get comfortable with me. And don't touch me either, no cuddling, no hugging, nothing. I don't like to be touched, even if it's one of those dirty little Pokemon that run around in this rusty waste. Nothing.'_

N nodded in response, while Zorua just scoffed.

_'Touche.'_ Zorua replied to his rules. _'Selfish much? Or is that with ALL Purrloins?'_

_'I would most appreciate if your little foxy snout would keep it down. Is stupidity a family trait perhaps?'_ The Purrloin said. Zorua growled.

_'And I would appreciate it, if you would cut aggravating me. I won't allow you just waltzing right in here and insulting everybody in this room.'_ Zorua growled. _'I could take your scrawny butt and kick you right out of here in an instant.'_

_'Just try to, runt.'_ He hissed.

_'I don't need to dirty my paws with a worthless Pokemon like you.'_ Zorua smirked. _'I have better fish to fry.'_

"Stop it!" N exclaimed. "Zorua, please."

_'Alright, N. Only because you asked so kindly.'_ Zorua grinned. Purrloin rolled his eyes, licking his paws.

_'As I was saying, before I was interrupted. I had many trainers once- Many of them were nice to me. I had at least four trainers before. The first one treated me kindly, but he had to go away to another Region so he couldn't take me with him. He was the nicest trainer, but he left me. The second trainer, wasn't so nice, but he still took care of me. He set me free after seeing I wasn't giving him what he wanted. He would always want me to battle for him, but I would refuse, I was scared to back then.. The third trainer, was abusive, he would always come drunk every night, and would hit me everyday until he fell on the couch. I had to run away from him, and then the fourth trainer. She was really nice, but it wasn't the case.. She grew evil each day I was with her, and she was blaming me for her troubles. She placed me in a bag, and threw me in a garbage pail in the big city... Luckily, somebody found me in there, and when they opened the bag, I made a dash out of there-! I've been a lone Pokemon ever since, and any trainer that would try to catch me, I would show no mercy to them. What the- Kid? Hey! Kid!'_ After he finished telling his story, he had seen the boy shed tears.

"I-I'm s-s-so sorry! I never knew!" N cried.

_'Come on. I told you! I DON'T NEED YOUR PITY!'_ He hissed angrily, which made N only cry more. _'Gosh.. How am I going to get this kid to shut up?'_

_'I do that, but it's not really easy consoling, N.'_ Zorua rolled his eyes at the feline. _'Nobody told you to tell him your story. Should of been a smart cat and stayed quiet. Then again, you should keep talking, maybe you'll say something intelligent.'_

_'Say that to my face you-'_ He stopped there, realizing he had no comebacks.

_'Peh, YOU try calming the kid.'_ Zorua laughed.

_'I'm doing no such thing! I'm not going to waste my time trying to help a sniveling little baby!'_ He yelled, and after that he walked out of the room, leaving N broken down. 'I have no time for this.'

N rubbed his eyes, looking down at Zorua, who smiled up at him and rubbed his head against N's face. N smiled slightly. "You're such a nice friend, Zorua.." N stated. Zorua snickered, before running to the door and standing there. N stood to his feet, rubbing his eyes more. "He's right! I have to stop crying! We have to help him."

_'Psh. He needs all the help he could get. What about err.. Touko? Maybe she- Oh no wait. That dumbass scratched her. I don't think she wants to help.'_ Zorua said.

"He really did scratch her?" N asked curiously.

_'Why would you even think Touko would lie about that? Didn't you see the mark on Pato too? N, she didn't lie.'_ Zorua asnwered.

"She said not to talk to her until I believed her-"

_'You're going to believe that stupid cat over her?'_ Zorua suddenly exclaimed, making N jump. Zorua had never made an outburst like that before. _'Come on N! That's what that idiot wants!'_

"Well. OK. I'm going to go and apologize to her." N exclaimed, following Zorua outside and looking for the girl.

"There you go, Touko!" A Plasma Woman said, finally finishing up patching her hand. "And you too little Pidove!"

"Thank you." Touko said with no emotion, she was still sore about N. If only-

"Touko!" A voice exclaimed. Touko turned around on her chair and looked over at the person who was calling her.

It was her mom!

"Mom!" Touko said, getting off from the chair and going over to hug her Mother. "I forgot all about you!"

"What? Touko, how could you? Heehee! I've been living here too! They really do have fancy clothing, don't they? Well.. It's not really fancy, It's pretty normal to what anyone would wear." She replied with a scrunch of the nose. "But it's better than wearing those things that people wore in the olden times of Kings and Queens, like in those fairytale books you always read." Touko nodded, a grin on her face.

"Mom! I met a Prince!" Touko exclaimed, Pato walked over to Touko's leg and chirped. "Pato and me did! Really!"

"Oh! A Prince? That's only in fairy tales Touko.." Mom said, Touko's eyes widened, a little sparkle in them.

"But I did! Anthea and Concordia told me!" Touko said.

"Those two young woman? How exciting Touko! Where is he?" Her mom asked, but Touko frowned in disappointment.

"You'd be disappointed.." Touko said.

"Oh? Why?" She asked. She placed a hand on her cheek, looking into her eyes. "What's wrong with him?"

"He can talk to Pokemon, not that it's wrong or anything, but I'm just mad at him right now." Touko mumbled, crossing her arms.

"Aww. What did he do, darling?" They both sat down on chairs inside the room, talking to each other. Pato poked Touko's leg, asking her to pick him up. She did so, and held him softly in her arms. "Hello, Pato."

"Well..." Touko began her story, up until the end. Explaining how Team Plasma would bring in Pokemon for him that were abused by trainers, and what happened in his room today. "...And he believes that Purrloin over me. So I told him not to talk to me until he believes me."

"Oh dear, you'll get over it, I'm sure he didn't mean to offend you.. But seems to me you're kind of _**jealous.**_" She laughed at the word, hinting at some sort of understanding of her feelings. Touko blushed many shades of red.

"Me? Jealous? No way, Mom! I'm not jealous. I'm angry! Which is totally different from being jealous." Touko exclaimed.

"Why so defensive? You're jealous. I can tell. I was like that too with your father, I now what it is to be jealous!" Her mother laughed, placing a hand on her head now. Touko puffed her cheeks, looking away with her blush still remaining. "Jealous, jealous, jealous! Oh.. You haven't even told me his name. What's the lucky boy's name?"

"Mom! Ch.. His name is N Harmonia." Touko said.

"N? The letter N?" Her Mom replied, Touko nodded in response receiving a raised eyebrow in response, she lost it, suddenly looking excited. "Where is he?"

"He could be in his room but-"

"Oh! Let's go!" Her Mom dragged her up and out of the room, taking her through the hallways looking for the mysterious boy.

"I don't want to see him!" Touko said.

"I do! Now come Touko. He's not going to bite.. Right?" Then she laughed out loud, poor Touko's face resembled that of an Emboar. She wasn't really up for a greeting with N, if she would, it would not be pleasant.

N was clearly looking for Touko all over the place. He looked under the table, in the fire places, behind the vases, EVERYWHERE! He pouted, almost about to give up, but not before seeing a trace of brown pass through. He quickly scurried outside of the room and saw it was Touko and another lady with her. He quickly followed behind, his feet carrying him closer and closer to her. "Touko!"

Touko turned back after hearing her name come aloud. Realizing it was N, she bit her lip, but replied. "N!"

"You're N! Oh my! Hello!" Her mom waved, N looked up at her with a blank face, not knowing what to do. He was speechless, this woman looked just like Touko, except older.

"Umm.. Yes, this is N." Touko mumbled.

"My name is Annabel. I'm Touko's mother." She said. "Pleased to meet you."

N nodded slowly, he looked over at Touko, suddenly changing expressions, his face showing regret and sadness. "Touko.. I'm sorry... about not believing you.." He mumbled. Touko couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"You.. You're apologizing?" Touko asked.

"I just wanted to... say I'm sorry for doubting you. I always thought Pokemon would NEVER tell lies... I'm sorry.." He said, almost begging for forgiveness.

"Awwww.." Annabel silently said. "Come on, Touko. Give him another chance.. Will you?"

Touko looked down at the floor, a frown on her features. Should she? He clearly was helpless kid. What could she do? 'Meh, might as well forgive him.' Touko thought. "Alright, N. I forgive you." N almost instantly lost his look of melancholy and it transformed into a wide smile, which he was still trying to get used to.

"Y-yay!" N exclaimed, bouncing up and down. Touko rolled her eyes, laughing slightly.

"Oh. Your luck is growing Touko! Maybe when you two grow up, you'll come to marry each other~!" Annabel joked. Touko made a disgusted face, along with Pato.

"Mom! That's not funny!" Touko exclaimed, her entire face red. "Every time I'm with a boy, you always say that."

"What? You two look ADORABLE together!" She exclaimed. "Oh, I am such a romanticist.. And plus Touko, if my mother's instincts don't deceive me, I think I'm actually right on this one."

"Marry? What's... Marry..?" N asked, Touko slapped her palm on her face, grunting in annoyance.

"One of these days, I have to teach you all about this stuff, because, this is beyond reason! How old are you?" Touko asked.

"I'm seven years old." N replied.

"You're seven! I know more than YOU and I'm FIVE! Haven't they taught you at least what husband and wife are? You're a prince for Pete's sake!" Touko asked exasperatedly.

"Calm down, Touko. Maybe we should go outside? I think they'll allow us to at least take a step out. Don't you think?" Annabel wondered. "They can't keep us locked in here forever!"

"Yeah, but they said, they were going to send somebody to us when it's time to go outside.." Touko said. "I wanna go today! It's so boring here!"

"Can we? I'm really excited." N exclaimed. "I can't wait!"

Annabel checked her watch to see the time. It wasn't the end of the day yet, so why not?

"Well, let's go then!" Annabel said, N ran next to Touko's mom, but Touko grabbed him by his collar and pulled him.

"Woooooooah, wait! Hold your Zebstrikas!" Touko said. N stopped, turning to look back at the girl that pulled on him.

"What is it?" N asked, and Touko replied. "You can't go outside like THAT. It's COLD outside!"

"I completely forgot about that.." Annabel admitted, placing a finger on her chin.

"Let's go ask somebody!" Touko exclaimed, she entered a door, seeing many grunts in the room, she didn't know whom to ask. "Urr, excuse me! Hello? Can any of you tell me if we can go outside? I've been waiting this entire week-"

"Of course you can, do you have an adult coming with you?" one asked.

"Well yes, my mom is coming with us. OK. Just wanted to know, thanks." Touko said, she was about to leave.

"Wait just a second!" Another said. "You're going to take forever climbing down Victory Road. I'll send somebody else with you. Ghetsis will be furious if we don't protect and keep Prince N safe." Touko shrugged, then left the room, smiling at her mom and N. "They said yes, but that somebody has to come with us."

"Alright! Let's find something warm to wear in the meanwhile." Annabel said, after minutes of asking grunts where to go, they finally received jackets from the people that worked there and were able to finally go outside. "Alright, I think we're all set." Touko and N nodded in response, Zorua, Pato, Woobat and Deerling were with them now. Accompanying them on their adventure outside was a Team Plasma Grunt.

"Yes! Finally! Fresh breeze outside!" Touko said, when Annabel opened the door, they were all met with a cold breeze. "OH MY GOSH THAT'S COLD!"

"Buckle up! We're off!" Annabel exclaimed. "Well. Where to Touko? Opelucid City, or Lacunosa Town."

"I don't know!" Touko said out loud. "I'm too cold to choose!"

"Well, alright. To Lacunosa Town then." Annabel mumbled.

"WHAT! But that's a long walk! And it's really cold! Opelucid City!" Touko exclaimed, Pato was hiding in her coat, his head sticking out of her scarf, chirping.

"Where is Opelucid City?" N asked tugging on Touko's coat. He has a warm coat on, and much like Touko's Pato, Zorua was inside his coat too.

"Oh, that the place we're going to!" Touko said. "Let's hurry~! It's just right down- Oh..."

"No worries. Go! Beheeyem!" The grunt sent out a Pokemon from his Pokeball, and out came a Beheeyem, it spinned before it cried out, looking at the grunt waiting for orders. "Teleport us near Opelucid City." It gave another cry before glowing purple, and soon they disappeared from there. They weren't at the Castle anymore, and instead they were near trees, many Pokemon were startled when they had suddenly appeared there, hiding in the bushes. "Thanks, Beheeyem." The Grunt said before calling him back in the Pokeball. Touko started jumping, realizing they were almost there. Or so she thought, she's never been there before, but she still felt she was close by.

"Touko slow down!" Annabel exclaimed, seeing Touko skipping ahead. Her mother sighed, her daughter was the impatient one. "Can you keep up with her? I can't- She has a lot of energy."

"Um...She's nice." N nodded not really understanding the question, which caught Annabel's attention.

"Nice huh? How so?" She urged him to continue. N looked up at Annabel with curious eyes, but he continued.

"Well. She isn't mean to Pokemon, and she's kind to me too. Just like Anthea and Concordia!" He exclaimed.

"That's it?" Annabel said, rather disappointed. "Isn't she pretty? Or cute? Beautiful? Anything?" N tilted his head, getting slightly confused by the question. The Grunt laughed at the question, Touko's mom was really amusing.

"I don't know." N said with a rather high pitched voice. She expected him to at least maybe say, 'No WAY!' or 'Eww! Girls have the cooties!', but he actually didn't know.

"You don't know? How don't you know? All you have to do is look at her and see if she's pretty or not. It's not that hard to decide." Annabel said.

"Is pretty a good thing?" N asked innocently.

"Why of course N! All those things I mentioned are nice things to say to her, you know.. It'd make her happy! For example, your Zorua is very cute!" She said, which made Zorua blush slightly. He smiled a little bit and yawned.

"Oh!" N said enthusiastically.

"This is kind of new to see." The Grunt said.

"How so?" Annabel said.

"He hasn't gone outside in a long time. The last time he did, it was only for a short while, then Master Ghetsis didn't let him out ever. Until you guys came along." He replied, as they continued walking. Annabel went silent, Ghetsis? That man with the green hair? Oh, he couldn't possibly be this cruel to N!

"YOU'RE ALL SLOWPOKES! COME ON!" Touko yelled, being far ahead. She waved to them, telling them to speed it up. They continued walking down the road, soon enough, they entered one of those things- Touko didn't know what to call them. But she called them 'Useless Entrances'; because all it ever told you what time it was, since she didn't really check the time much, she didn't really like them. If she wanted to know about the city, she would ask somebody that lived around the town, city, or wherever! As she passed through, Touko checked the time at the time as it rolled across the electrical bulletin board.

'11:02 A.M, Welcome to Opelucid City, A city that respects history and values old things!' (the Opelucid City I am referring to is from White Version, it's why it says that)

Touko rolled her eyes, she stopped for a moment, waiting for the others to catch up before walking along with them. They finally entered the City, everything covered in snow, trees around and neatly aligned. There were many people walking by, but not a great big group of people, just a few city-folk.

"We're here! Opelucid City~!" Touko exclaimed, giving a thumbs up to N, while Pato chirped, making the same pose as Touko. "Let's look around!"

"Touko! WAIT!" Annabel exclaimed, sighing again. "Run along N, go and play." N looked at her slightly, then he ran after Touko catching up to her. "Those two. Lovely couple aren't they?"

"C-couple!" The grunt choked, unable to hold his curiosity.

"N's probably going to tell Touko she's pretty later on." Annabel said, crossing her arms.

"Woooohooo! Sunlight at last!" Touko said. "FREEDOOOM! RIGHT PATO?" Pato chirped.

"Touko!" N exclaimed, Touko made an abrupt stop, sliding on the snow. She looked back as N came running towards her, trying to helplessly catch up. He caught his breath, then looking at her, waiting for her to say something.

"N! We're finally outside!" Touko said.

"I know but-"

"Let's go!" Touko said grabbing his hand and pulling him towards a fountain. "Look at this fountain! It's so beautiful!" N went silent from hearing the word, he remembered Annabel's words.

"Beautiful?" N asked, not really knowing what it was.

"Huh? It's a term... um.. well.. it's.. you know what pretty is?" Touko asked. N nodded quickly remembering the term.

"Well. It's a little higher than pretty.. pretty means like.. you know.. UGH! I don't know how to explain it.." Touko said. "Pretty.. is like attractive.. but in a delicate way.. and beautiful means.. like.. urr.. ummm.. oh gosh.."

"Oh gosh?" N said, scrunching his nose, not really understanding.

"NO! I mean.. beautiful.. is attractive, like.. for example for a girl! When she looks nice, she.. urr.. umm.. it's something you say to a girl, that makes her happy! You know? Beautiful it's.. it's a compliment! It's.. something that's nice to see. Like.. this fountain! It's pleasing to see.. so it's beautiful! And the trees, with all that snow on them, it's beautiful too! See?" Touko explained, pointing at the fountain then the trees.

"I.. understand now." N replied with a smile.

"Good!" Touko said. "Phew.. it's hard to explain.."

Zorua nudged N's chin with his nose, crying out loud. N looked down at his friend and smiled more, taking him out from his coat and placing him down on the floor. "Pokemon are beautiful..." He told Zorua, Touko almost choked right there. Zorua merely tilted it's head, giving N a weird look as if it was confused.

"N-" Touko started.

"So are the trees~! And outside! Playing too!" He said bluntly, not really knowing how to use the word properly.

"N-" Touko started again.

"Oh! My room is beautiful too!" N exclaimed.

"N! You can't just say beautiful to every single thing!" Touko said.

"Huh? Why not?" He asked curiously, feeling as though he did something wrong.

"It just sounds weird." Touko said, raising an eyebrow. "You know how weird it would to call... well.. your toys beautiful? I mean. You could say pretty, well not even that! But, you know like, fun. There are some things you don't say beautiful to, that includes saying it to other guys. Since well... You're a guy! But beautiful? Hah! You could say that to a girl you like!"

"Oh.." N mumbled, but then scrunched his nose and raising one eyebrow in confusion. "To a girl.. I like?"

"Yeah! To a girl you have a special connection to! Like, more than friends!" Touko grinned, N pondered for a moment before staring at her for a long period of time.

"W-well, anyway.. just try not to use it all the time." Touko smiled, making him grin back.

"Hey! Touko!" A voice yelled.

"Huh? Isn't that.." Touko started.

"Hiiiiiiii~!" Another yelled.

"Those voices-" Touko looked behind her, seeing two familiar faces. "Cheren! Bianca!"

"Cookie~! It's you! How did you get here?" Bianca exclaimed.

"Stop calling me 'Cookie' or else I'm going to call you Milk." Touko said.

"Where have you and your mother been. We've all been worried." Cheren said, with hands in his pockets.

"Oh. We've been at a Castle." Touko grinned smugly.

"Whaaaaaaaaat!" Bianca exclaimed. "I'm so jealous! Were you sweeped off your feet by your knight in shining armor?"

"Huh? No, no, no!" Touko waved her hands crazily, shaking her head at the same time. "I dunno why I'm there in the first place, but this guy-"

"You were forced to go?" Cheren asked.

"No I-"

"OH! Maybe you have a mission!"

"No! It's not that-"

"Bianca don't be stupid, maybe they were kidnapped."

"NO!" Touko yelled her loudest, making everybody around her jump in fright. "You guys must be out of your minds!"

"Soo.. You don't have a mission?" Bianca asked. "Awww.. Hey. Who's that kid next to you? Is he your boyfriend?" Touko slapped a hand on her face.

"No. He's not-" Touko growled in between her teeth.

"Boyfriend!" N exclaimed, with a rather happy look on his face.

"WHAT!" Touko yelled.

"Aww! Touko! I never knew! When did you meet him?" Bianca asked.

"Wh- Wh-Whaaa?" Cheren was merely dumbfounded by the little boy's outburst, afterwards looking amused at Touko's face. Touko was horrified. She couldn't believe he said that! Unless he didn't know what-

"Bianca- This is N. N, these are my friends Bianca and Cheren." Touko ignored them, rolling her eyes.

"When did this happen?" Cheren asked suddenly, losing his smile.

"Um..we only met in the castle! He only- He hasn't-" Touko was cut off, Cheren's anger was directed toward N now.

"Hey! You got some explaining to do, you freak!" Cheren said. N frowned at those words. Freak? "Did you send somebody to kidnap Touko!" Cheren stomped over grabbing his coat and glaring at him. "Spit it out! Out with it! Did you!" Bianca went in front of Cheren, pulling him back.

"Cheren don't go looking for fights!" Bianca said. "You'll get in trouble."

"I don't care! What does it matter? I'm going to the police and reporting him! He obviously had something to do with it!" Cheren said.

"Don't do that! You'll get him in trouble! And plus-" Touko started.

"Oh. So now you're protecting him? He's affected your thinking, Touko!" Cheren yelled, pushing N a little bit. N frowned more, if possible, almost baring his teeth?

Zorua growled at him, he pouncing taking a bite out of Cheren's leg. "Ow! Get away from me!" He kicked the Zorua away, letting go of N who ran over to his Zorua and picked him up.

"Cheren! Are you alright?" Bianca called, going over to him and checking if he was in pieces.

"I'm fine Bianca!" Cheren said.

"N. Zorua is OK, right?" Touko asked. N didn't answer however, he was busy looking at Zorua, checking for any wounds or damages, his face grew angry.

"You. Meany!" N suddenly yelled. "You gave him a bruise!" He suddenly pushed Cheren back violently. He fell to the floor, his glasses falling off his face, N afterwards ran away into oblivion.

"N!" Touko yelled. She frowned down at her childhood friend, placing her hands on her hips. "Chugh.. Nice goin', Dawna the oppressor. I'll see you guys later." She ran after N, leaving Cheren and Bianca alone. "N! N! Wait!"

"No! Leave me alone!" N yelled, hiding behind a bush. Touko placed Pato on the floor, with the Pokemon gathering. Deerling looked up at Touko sadly, while Woobat sat on his back, clearly stressed too.

"Come on N.. I want to help." Touko mumbled.

"You-! Your friend hurt my friend! GO AWAY! I don't like you! Go away!" N yelled, scrunching in the bushes more holding his Zorua. Touko stared at the bush, almost feeling depressed. Why was he being so mean? It wasn't her that did that after all. She would understand if she was the one that did it, he would be angry with her, but it was Cheren, and he's angry with her? What's that all about?

"Alright... You guys stay with him. He trusts you all more than me, I'll be back when it's time to go." Touko mumbled to them, turning around and leaving N alone. He blinked, peaking from the bush, feeling a little sad for some reason.

_'N..'_ Deerling started._ 'You made her real sad..'_ They all went behind the bush over to N and looked at him.

N stayed silent at this, and was surprised to hear another.

_'Mommy no do nothing~!'_ Pato exclaimed, flapping his un-broken wing. _'Mommy nice! You made Mommy sad!'_

_'Her friend hurt Zorua. It's partly her fault.'_ Woobat commented, and Deerling retorted back. _'It wasn't her fault. She wasn't the one to physically hurt Zorua. Did she?'_

_'Mommy innocent!'_ Pato exclaimed. _'Mommy! Mommah! Where she goes?'_

_'I don't know. But- It's not THAT bad N! It's a scratch! Gosh! There's a difference between a scratch and a bruise!'_ Zorua exclaimed.

"But.. he still hurt you.." N replied sadly.

_'Exactly! HE hurt me! Not TOUKO! You need to go apologize to her. AGAIN!'_ Zorua said, scrunching his nose a little bit. N pouted nervously shifting in his place.

"Are you sure you're OK?" N asked his little friend.

_'Of course I am! I can walk! It's not like it's going to kill me, it's a little scratch.'_ He replied jumping down from N's arms. He stood back on his feet, thinking about Touko, afterwards biting his lip.

_'Say sowwy to mommy?'_ Pato chirped, jumping alongside N. He didn't reply and minutes after, he saw the Team Plasma Grunt running towards him.

"Prince N! Are you alright?" He asked quickly. N nodded, passing him with an expressionless face.

"I'm fine." He said. "Just peachy."

Fifteen minutes later, they all reunited. N and Touko looked at each other making eye contact, but Touko closed her eyes and looks away sadly. Pato walked over following Touko despite her trying to isolate herself.

"T-touko-"

"I'm sorry!"

Touko and N looked at each other with wide eyes, making eye contact with each other. However, their eyes flicked away immediately, both holding red faces. They hadn't known if it was either of them that said it, or the other. All they knew is that one of them had said it.

"Sorry.."

They looked at each other again, realizing both were saying it to each other.

"You go first.." Touko breathed, unable to withstand her nervousness.

"Ladies first.." N smiled a little bit. She merely laughed, so he did know at least some manners.

"I'm sorry for the way my friend hurt your Zorua.. I'm sure he didn't mean to. He tends to get agitated over my safety.. He treats me like his sister..." Touko mumbled, only audible to N as she played with her hair.

N twiddled his fingers in response looking down at the ground. "I'm sorry for being angry with you, it wasn't you fault, after all... I mean, you didn't hurt Zorua."

"No kidding.." Touko laughed. "Of course I didn't.. He'd be hissing at me right about now, and you wouldn't be here apologizing."

N blinked a few times, before looking down again. They stood silent, looking away from each other for a few seconds.

"T-touko..?" N called softly, she looked up waiting for him to finish his sentence. "Y-you're..."

"You're? I'm what?" Touko urged, her Mom and the Plasma Grunt listening in on their conversation. What nosy-

"**!***y!" He said quickly, it was so quick that Touko didn't understand any of it.

"What?" Touko said, placing her hands on her hips a frown on her face.

"O-oh! I-I'm sorry.. I thought it would be-"

"No, you were talking too fast, I couldn't understand you, could you repeat that? More.. slower?" Touko made a twisted grin, holding up a hand, the Pokemon around them laughed at N's expression. His cheeks were all red and flushed from embarrassment. He kicked the slow slightly, twiddling with his fingers letting Zorua know he was nervous. He snickered nudging his nose against N's leg.

"Ummm.." N tried to spit it out, but he was too shy.

"Come on. I wanna hear what you just said. Repeat please!" Touko said getting rather impatient.

"...y.." He mumbled, Touko rolled her eyes.

"Now I can't hear you, speak up!" Touko exclaimed.

"You're... Pretty.." N mumbled, looking away shuffling with his coat. Touko was merely surprised, did he really mean it? The kid didn't even know how to use the word beautiful! But that was still sweet of him.

"I am?" Touko said, playing stupid. She wanted to know what else he would say.

He swallowed a lump in his throat before nodding quickly, scratching his head after that. He opened his mouth to say something else but was interrupted.

"HAH! IN YOUR FACE! I WIN THE BET!"

N and Touko looked over at the Plasma Grunt with a look of confusion. Touko suddenly grew a frown, unable to hide her rage. "You guys bet on something! WHAT THE-"

"Ah ah! I said, N would say Touko is pretty before the sun comes down, YOU said he would say it after the sun comes down." Annabel smirked, holding a hand out to the Grunt who grumbled unhappily giving what he owed in frustration.

"What?" Touko said, placing her hands on her hips. "You mean to tell me you guys gambled on THIS!"

"It's not a gamble sweetie, it's an investment." Annabel smiled.

"Sure it is, Mom." She rolled her eyes.

"Let's go back, it's getting late!" Annabel exclaimed, Touko and N nodded in response, they smiled at each other and followed their chaperones off back to the Castle.

* * *

><p>Rindiny: End~! Next Chapter... I dunno what's it going to be called.<p>

Touko: I'm out of ideas too~! :U THE HORROR!


	6. Teachings and Revelations

Rindiny: 6th chapter! And I think I accidentally mailed Touko and N to Africa...

Touko: No. I right here.

Rindiny: Damn it. Oh well. Let's go on with the story. I actually got it in pretty early this time~! :3 Enjoy~! Please don't be mean in reviews. ;_; You're all lovely reviewers! OK I'll shut up now. xDD

* * *

><p>Today was Touko's fifth day at the mysterious castle. She wondered why at times she was there in the first place. So she decided to ask Anthea and Concordia. She was currently seated, Pato in her arms while the other Pokemon were currently in N's toy room playing with N. She sighed to herself awaiting for the two women to come through that door. And as if the castle was reading her mind, they both came in with serious faces. They looked at Touko for a few seconds, who smiled at them, but they still held their serious face. Touko lost her smile and decided to ask them the most important question that was on her mind.<p>

"Why am I here? In this Castle?" Touko finally asked.

Anthea and Concordia looked at each other, before sitting down close to her smiling slightly.

"Touko, let's first tell you Ghetsis' plan." Anthea said. "When we tell you the plan, you'll know why you're here." Touko nodded in response, listening in on to what they were going to say.

"Ghetsis wants N to hate human contact-"

"What?" Touko interrupted. "But he- Oh.. sorry.."

"It's alright, anyway... Ghetsis wants N to hate human contact, however, when he watches you two, he sees he's receiving the opposite of what he wants, so he changed his plan slightly. He decided to let you stay here for the time being to help N know from right and from wrong, since he has no time to teach him." Anthea said.

"So.. like a conscience..." Touko mumbled, raising one single eyebrow.

"Indeed. Furthermore, you're here to be his conscience. But you're also here as a-"

"Concordia! We must not tell her yet! Let Ghetsis tell her himself." Anthea whispered.

"Tell me what, exactly?" Touko asked, crossing her arms with a frown on her face. "Let me guess. I have to marry him."

"No no no no no no!" They both said quickly. "Absolutely not!"

"Oh.. right, I have to be a Princess." Touko laughed, while Pato looked up at her with a puzzled look.

"Well.. yes, you have to- No wait...Ohhhh... We have to speak with him about that.." Anthea said, Concordia nodded over to her agreeing. "So you do in a way have to be N's teacher at the moment."

"How do I know if I have his full consent to teach him anything I want?" Touko said, squinting her eyes at them.

"We guarantee you have his full consent." Concordia said. "Now.. about N. He was raised with Pokemon, it's the reason he can speak to them and even hear them. He's a kind young boy, he doesn't have a human friend, except you. He seems to trust you Touko, enough to even allow you play with him and his Pokemon friends."

"But.. N, he has you two.. right? You're his friends too!" Touko exclaimed, Anthea and Concordia smiled slightly nodding.

"But he's been interacting with you the most in such little time. He's come to know you as a friend for the past four days." Concordia murmured, she caressed Touko's head, fixing her hair slightly. "He's a innocent boy.. but being in little contact with humans, he knows little of the outside world and of humans."

"Yeah, no kidding. He didn't know what marry was." Touko said. "But I can't blame him... nobody taught him anything, and he's only seven."

"Indeed, this is where you come in Touko." They both replied, Anthea grabbed both her hands in hers and smiled down at her. "Can we trust you with this Touko?"

"Of course! We'll help him! Right Pato?" Touko exclaimed.

"Ruuuu!" Pidove cooed, flapping his wing and jumped on Touko's shoulder.

"You're just a little infant, so I have to teach you some stuff too!" Touko laughed scratching his belly with one finger.

"Touko..N does not know this, you must not tell him anything... Are we clear?" Touko nodded in response, awaiting. "N has been brought Pokemon from time to time. But do you notice the types of Pokemon they're bringing him?"

"He was brought.. a Deerling... and.. a Purrloin." Touko said, scrunching her nose. "What does that have to do with their types?"

"Did you notice anything about them?" Anthea said. "You saw N speak with them, right? What did the Deerling say?"

"He was abandoned because he was weak." Touko replied.

"And the Purrloin?"

"Well. Nothing! He scratched me like he didn't like Human conta- Ohhhhhhhh!" Touko exclaimed, realizing it just now.

"Exactly, Ghetsis is only bringing him Pokemon that were mistreated by Trainers. We can't tell you anymore from here, if Ghetsis were to find out we told you this he would kill us.." Anthea said, Touko was clueless, why would Ghetsis do that?

"But why-" Suddenly the door opened, and Ghetsis came right in with a glare on his face.

'Like always.. can't he ever smile? Now I know where N gets it from.' Touko rolled her eyes.

"Master Ghetsis." Anthea and Concordia bowed slightly, they lost their smiles immediately right after the door opened to reveal the dastardly man.

"Leave this room. The Sages and me are going to have a meeting." Ghetsis said. "And take that girl with you, I don't want her eavesdropping."

"Ch... Grumpy much?" Touko growled. Pato cooed angrily under his breath, almost growling at the tall green haired man. Concordia elbowed her slightly, and they all left the room quietly as the other sages entered, two of them staying outside for a moment watching Touko (who had an angry face) walk out of the door with her Pidove.

"Ahh. Princess Touko." Giallo called. "Good Morning to you."

Touko froze on her spot, her back facing the two sages. What did he say? She could've sworn she heard-

"Come Giallo, we must not have Ghetsis wait. Let her highness do her business." Rood exclaimed, both Giallo and him walking inside and closed the door. Touko couldn't believe it...

"Touko, what's wrong?" Anthea and Concordia said, they went on ahead and were waiting for Touko. She dazed out a bit before shaking her head and looked up, following them. "Nothing." She replied back.

Touko walked alone through the halls, she opened the door to see N on the floor. "Hey N!" Touko called. He looked up from petting Zorua, who was sleeping peacefully. His face turned from a blank face to a wide grin. He looked really excited.

"Touko!" He whispered, he jumped up from the floor and ran over to her. Touko almost expected a hug from him, and she held her arms open. But he tilted his head, almost not knowing why she held her arms out. Touko lost her smile, he didn't know what a hug was? She rolled her eyes.

"You don't know what a hug is now, do you?" Touko asked. He shook his head, she still held her arms out. "Get over here." He pouted like a Magikarp and scooted closer. She huffed in annoyance and enclosed her arms around his waist. "This is a hug N! It's to express affection, to show friendship, or to put it this way, to show you like the person!"

"Oh!" N exclaimed happily, wrapping his arms around her quickly, now that he knew the meaning of the word. "Hug." He repeated.

"Yup. We're friends, right?" Touko said, pulling back from the hug.

"U-huh! Friends!" He exclaimed, going to hold her hand and pulled her down to the floor where Zorua was asleep. "Shhhh! He's asleep."

"That's why I'm whispering, N." Touko giggled. "So. N, I'm going to be your teacher, I'm going to teach you a lot of things today, OK?"

"Teach? Teach me what?" N said.

"Everything you don't know! I taught you what pretty, and beautiful meant, and just now I taught you about hugs!" Touko said, N nodded his face growing into another excited smile.

"Oh boy." N said, giddily kicking his legs.

"Alright. Now. You know what..." Touko tapped her finger on her chin, thinking of the possible things he wouldn't know. "Do you know how to read?"

"R-read..?" N asked, he shook his head again.

"Oh gosh, I'll teach you that some other day. Dance?"

"No.."

"Draw?"

"No.."

"Sing?"

"No.."

"Ugh.. you don't know how to do anything.." Touko huffed. "What about.. Do you know how to play Leap frog?"

He stood silent at this. "I don't know how to play Leap frog.."

Touko slapped her face with her palm. This kid-

"You. You seriously need to be taught. First, I'm going to teach you about right from wrong." Touko smiled, raising one hand separately for each one.

"Right? Wrong..? But.. how will I know?" N asked, Touko smiled even more.

"It's simple really." Touko smiled. "The right things may seem wrong at times, but the wrong things could also be right too. So it's a little hard to understand. Depending on what it is, it may be different. For example. In my house I would always eat the leftover cake from parties that we would bring back home. Anyway, I would always eat the leftover cake. Now, to me that was the right thing at the time because well... I was hungry! But it was wrong because I didn't ask my mom for permission to eat the cake."

"I think I understand..." N said.

"First of all.. N, do you lie?" Touko asked.

"Lie? Nuh-uh!" N exclaimed.

"You're a pretty honest fellow right?" Touko asked, N nodded his head. "That's no fun. You have to learn to lie N!" N's eyes widened.

"But it's... wrong!" N exclaimed.

"Right! You got the concept. But. You have to learn to lie, for good causes. For example, you can't just go waltzing up to a friend of yours and say, 'Hey! We're planning a birthday surprise for you!' or else, it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" Touko laughed. "To be a good liar, you have to avoid giving emotion, and don't avoid eye contact either, that just gives it away. Now, let's practice a little bit."

"What happened to Zorua's leg?" Touko asked suddenly with a gasp. N, not knowing if she either forgot or she was playing stupid went along.

"Don't you remember Touko? Your friend hurt him." N said, Touko slapped her face again.

"No. No. NO!" Touko whispered angrily. "You're being too honest! Learn to lie a little!"

"O-oh.. S-sorry.." N whispered.

"Let's make believe I'm Ghetsis now! It starts!" Touko exclaimed she pulled him up to stand, and then taking the blanket on the floor, draping it across her shoulders, she frowned like Ghetsis. "Boy. What have I told you about going outside! How many times have I told you!"

N's eyes widened, he back away slightly. "I- I didn't go outside!" N exclaimed.

"You better be speaking the truth! Or you'll be severely punished!" Touko growled, still acting like Ghetsis. N looked like he was about to cry now, did he really take this seriously?

"I didn't..!" N replied. Touko glared at him, then with a swish of a cape, she turned her back to him.

"Very well. If I hear that you're escaping to go outside, I shall show no mercy." Touko said, then she let go of the cape and turned to him with a smile. "N! That was really good for a first try! Oh, don't tell me you're going to cry..."

"I'm not going to cry." N sniffed, rubbing his eyes. "I just got something in my eye.."

"What could possibly go into your eye?" Touko exclaimed placing her hands on her hips.

"Well. Your cape.." N replied. Touko smiled.

"I'm so proud of you." Touko said running over to him and hugging him briefly before pulling away. "You're doing good! Now. You know the basics from right and wrong.. right? And you know how to tell a basic lie... Now. Marry, or Marriage..."

Woobat laughed out loud, afterwards speaking with N.

'You seriously don't know what marriage is? Even I know what that is!' He exclaimed.

"I know what marriage is!" N puffed his cheeks angrily, afterwards crossing his arms.

'I've never seen anyone get married..' The Deerling replied. 'Let's just listen to Touko, she knows what she's talking about.'

"Anyway." Touko laughed. "Marriage is.. when a man and a woman.. become husband and wife! But before the two become legally united through marriage. The guy has to ask the girl to marry him. Now. N, let's take this into a real scene. But first, let me tell you what a date is. A date is almost like a get together thing with a lover, a boy and a girl have a romantic meeting. Now, you have to romantically love this person to go out with them. So, let's say we're out on a date. Not in real life OK? This is just pretend."

N nodded his head quickly, while Touko was getting into the whole... Date thing, Woobat laughed very loudly with Deerling. N looked at them with a frown and back at Touko.

"Now. Yadda yadda, we go to a restaurant, walk together, and do romantic things, until finally! N... bend on one knee.." Touko whispered the last part, N did so in front of Touko. "Oh.. And by the way, in asking the girl to marry you, you have to have THE RING. Which is the most important thing of all times if not you'll lose your head!"

N gasped grasping his neck and looked around. "Where's the ring?" N asked.

"I'm not going to be there when you really ask a girl to marry you. If you're like this in real life you're doomed." Touko rolled her eyes, she looked down at her right hand. There was a ring on her middle finger. She took it out and handed it to N. "Now that you have it. You bend on one knee, take out the ring and say. Will you Marry me."

"Will... you.. marry.. me... OK!" N exclaimed, taking the ring and smiling. "Touko, Will you marry me?"

"No." Touko said with a frown.

"W-what?" N said, his voice rather disappointed. "Why?"

"Because! We're too young! Are you out of your mind?" Touko said.

"But.. you said this was pretend.." N mumbled, squinting at her. Touko laughed.

"I'm just kidding! You're so gullible. Well. Not about the age part. You can't marry until you're what.. eighteen I think?" Touko said. "About the marriage thing, you have to go to a church and do a lot of things I don't know."

"Are you a little hungry? I'm starting to get a little head ache.." Touko grumbled. "Any of you guys hungry?" The Pokemon all howled and ran over to Touko. N walked over to a sleeping Zorua and picked him up. "To the kitchen!"

They walked through the halls of the castle, their stomach's stuffed with food. Zorua was back asleep right after he ate something, and all the other Pokemon were satisfied too.

"OK N, now the next thing I want to talk to you about is-" Touko started, they were going up the stairs, and after walking N froze suddenly making Touko just stumble backwards from the collision. "N, what's the matter?" She looked forward and felt N's hand pull her to the column on the side. He looked from his hiding spot and noticed to Plasma grunts, Touko poked her head too and saw what they were doing.

"Touko.. What are they doing?" N asked, pointing at the two Plasma grunts.

"You. Have got... to be kidding me, in the hallway?" Touko growled, the two grunts were unaware of the children, and they still did it in the middle of the damn hallway! "N... That's kissing...Ewww.."

"Kissing?" N asked tilting his head. "Is that why their mouths are connected...?"

"Yes! That's kissing you dummy!" Touko whispered. "There are different kinds. Friendship, Love, whatever."

"Let's go to my room." N exclaimed.

"SHHHHH!" Touko whispered. "Learn to be quiet while you're eavesdropping!"

"You mean being sneaky?" N replied with a grin.

"Yes being sneaky. Now let's turn back around and make believe this didn't happen-" She didn't say anymore, because she was pushed abruptly by N. She fell backwards onto the hard floor. She frowned up at N, but then looked over at the Plasma grunts, they were both looking at them.

"Oh my, are you alright?" The female grunt asked.

"Urr. What were you two doing?" Touko asked, N appeared from hiding and looked down at Touko. "Can you help me up? You were the one who pushed me!"

"Um.. well we were- urr.." The male grunt stuttered. N bent down a little bit, helping Touko up to her feet.

"But Touko, you said they were-" Touko covered his mouth with her hand.

"Let's just go, OK?" Touko said, walking past the grunts with the Pokemon. Touko grinned while she passed them by and when they were out of site she ran up the stairs with everyone.

"N. What did I tell you about being sneaky?" Touko said.

"Oh. Heheh!" N said, scratching his neck. "I forgot."

"This is another thing for lying. That was a lie that I said." Touko said. "Do you know how to kiss? I don't think so."

"Yeah! I do!" N exclaimed, Touko started coughing out loud, pounding her chest and trying to breath.

"W-h..What!" She yelled. "No way.. Really?"

"Yup! I'll show you!" N exclaimed.

"Wha! No!" Touko exclaimed, she saw him leaning forward and closed her eyes tightly. She waited for it, but she felt something touch her nose. Her eyes opened and went wide at the sight. N was rubbing his nose against her own, Touko frowned at this. "N. That's not a kiss."

"Yes it is!" He exclaimed pulling away, "I've seen my friends do that to each other."

"OK. It's a POKE kiss. Humans do it differently, but I am NOT teaching you how to kiss. That is a separate issue that you need to learn on your own." Touko was blushing now, she pointed at him menacingly. 'I can't believe I'm starting to get nervous around this kid. Every time he's near me- I don't even want to think about it!' Touko thought biting her bottom lip. 'I can't take this anymore.. Hasn't he ever heard of personal space? Oh wait.. I forgot. He's not like other kids.'

N blinked, sadly looking to the floor. "Did I do something wrong?" He mumbled.

"What? No! Of course not! Why would you think that!" Touko exclaimed.

"You seem to get angry when... you ask me if I know something, and I say I don't..." N whispered.

"No.. umm.. It's just I would expect you to know about these things already, but it's not your fault!" Touko said. "Don't worry! I'm not angry! Now, let's continue with the teachings. OK?"

"...This is getting boring!" N complained, it had been five hours later, and N was sitting on the floor in the hall. Touko on the other hand was standing.

"Well. It would be fun if you would stop complaining." Touko mumbled. "OK. Fine. Just a little break.."

"Yay!" He yelled suddenly. "Darmanitian! Where are you?"

"Darmanitian?" Touko said, where could there possibly- But suddenly! The ground started to shake, and a big Darmanitian began running down the stairs and over to them. "DEAR RESHIRAM!" She quickly hid behind N as the Darmanitian made an abrupt stop and puffed smoke through his nose.

"Darmanitian!" N exclaimed, running over to hug the big creature.

"Darr!" It exclaimed, sitting down before waving at Touko. "Darrarr!"

"Hello." Touko said nervously, if it wanted to it could incinerate her to smithereens. But she grinned nonetheless at the creature.

"Darmanitian! Let's have some fun!" N exclaimed.

"Bafuuuuu!" It puffed before grabbing N and placing him on his back along with Zorua. "Come on Touko~!"

"Urr.. No thanks." Touko declined, N lost his smile tilting his head again. Pato blinked from Touko's shoulder and went into her arms.

"Why? What's wrong?" N asked.

"Nothing, it's just-" She didn't finish her sentence when Darmanitian grabbed her too and placed her on his back. "Oh come on!"

"Darrr! Maaaaa! Darma!" Darmanitian grinned widely like a Chesire cat and puffed more smoke from his nose.

"He says to hold on, it's going to be a bumpy ride!" N smiled, Touko quickly wrapped her arms around N's waist as he held on to Darmanitian's fur. Touko held Pato securely on Darmanitian, while Zorua was under N. Deerling and Woobat were ready to follow the Monkey like Pokemon around the halls. "OK Darmanitian. Go!"

"DAAAAAAAAAAR!" It roared before sprinting off.

"WAHHHHH!" Touko yelled from the speed. These Pokemon were really fast! "Sloooooooow-dooooooooooooown!"

"Dar! Ma!" He laughed.

"He says that's no fun!" N translated. "Haha! Faster Darmanitian!"

"I think I'm going to be sick..." Touko groaned burying her face in his green hair, feeling very very dizzy and nauseous. Darmanitian clung to the Columns of the castle, swinging from each one and jumping everywhere, racing around the Castle. Touko felt a slight tingle in her head and looked at one door as they passed it. "N! Go on ahead with Darmanitian."

"Where are you going?" N asked.

"To eavesdrop of course!" Touko said before jumping off of Darmanitian with Pato. She watched as N went on ahead and Darmanitian crawled up the stairs. Touko stood silently, and turned to the door, hearing voices. She tip toed over and pressed her ears to the door.

"Ghetsis. I have a plan. Why not have the two ... each other? They do make a good couple." Somebody said, she listened in more hearing the voice of Ghetsis afterwards. She didn't hear the word properly for it was below a whisper.

"Hmm.. I don't want that BRAT to ... my son! She's had a bad influence on him already. I'm afraid he's start to think that humans can be nice to Pokemon!"

"Oh.. but it only applies to Touko! I'm sure he thinks she's the only one. We still bring him abused Pokemon. So his perspective won't change in the slightest!" Another voice said. Touko frowned, this time leaning on the door and blinking slowly.

"Alright. Agreed. N will be wed to Touko." Ghetsis finally said. Touko shook her head, her eyes widening. She clutched Pato close to her chest and then ran away from the door. If she would've stayed longer, she would've heard what would have come next. "And after... I SHALL CONTROL RESHIRAM AND ZEKROM AT LAST! I am positively sure she is the hero we are looking for!" Then he started to laugh evilly in the crowded room. Touko panted, running as fast as she could away from there, running up the stairs. She bumped into Anthea as she ran, not bothering to stop and talk to them.

"Touko! What's the matter?" Concordia called, but she didn't listen. She ran up the stairs again, tears now welling up in her eyes. "Touko!"

N sighed his hair now in another mess as he sat on Darmanitian. He chuckled happily as he stopped completely and watched as N smiled. "That was fun Darmanitian! Thank you!" He opened his eyes to see Touko running towards him. "Oh Touko!" However, she passed right by him, ignoring his calls. "...Touko?" He saw her open the door to his room, and told Darmanitian to follow her. Touko went inside N's room, turning off the lights and running to the corner behind the skateboard ramp. She scrunched herself into a ball, setting Pato down and hugging her knees to her chest. Her back was facing the wall and her hair covered her face as she rested her head on her arms. She cried silently, her tears wetting her sleeves. Darmanitian walked over to the door and looked inside. "Touko...? Hello?" N called once more, reaching over and turning on the lights. He got off of Darmanitian, and walked around the room, when he heard a sob from behind the skateboard ramp. He ran over and saw Touko in the corner, and Pato rubbing his head against her leg. Pato looked over to N, and began to speak with him.

_'Mommy ish cwying..! I don't knoes why...' Pato exclaimed. 'She eavesdwopping, gasp and wun away!'_ (Cutest accent ever. British baby-ish~! x3)

"Touko.. What's wrong?" N asked, bending down and placing a hand on her back. "Did anything happen?"

"Of course something happened you idiot. Why else would I be crying!" Touko exclaimed, however, her voice seemed muffled a bit. N flinched at her words, his eyes closed halfway.

"Don't cry.. It's not OK to cry.." N said. "Don't be sad..."

"Then what am I supposed to do? Smile! N! I can't smile after what I heard your father say!" Touko yelled, raising her head up to look at him. A fiery glare in her eyes, she slapped N's hand away from her. "I thought I was here to be your conscience, your teacher!" Touko stood from her position, N fell back gazing up into her blue eyes. "But NO! I'm here to be your stupid.. stupid-.. PRINCESS."

"I don't understand.." N mumbled.

"Don't you get it N!" Touko yelled. "...**I HAVE TO MARRY YOU!**" N stood silent, before slowly getting up and looking at her.

"But... how is that-"

"It's every little girl's dream to become a Princess... to be taken away and live the life of a fairytale... And be taken away by her knight in shining armor... But I don't want my life to be! This isn't my idea of spending the rest of my life!" Touko growled pulling on her hair.

"I thought... marry was a good thing.." N mumbled lowly.

"It's not we're engaged! Engaged is another subject! It's not a good thing if one of us doesn't want it to be married! Why... Why..? Why did it have to be me?" Touko mumbled. "I can't marry you!"

"Why not?" N asked.

"Because **I DON'T LIKE YOU!**" Touko yelled, the entire room went silent. N's face held one of slight sadness in his eyes, and was that.. anger.. in his eyes too? Touko didn't know what to expect. He was sad a moment ago, and now a frown was quickly growing on his usual innocent, happy face. "I don't even.. love you romantically! N, it just can't be!"

"You... don't like me..? I see..." N replied, he sounded rather cold. He turned his head away with an angry look on his face.

"N. That's not what I meant-" Touko went over to place a hand on his shoulder but he shrugged her off, now staring at her with an angry look on his face.

"**Stop lying!** I know what you said! I know what you meant! You don't like me as a friend! You hate me!" N yelled.

"N. When I meant like, I meant romantically-"

"What does that have to do with anything!" N exclaimed, stomping his foot. "I _trusted_ you! I-.. I-I thought that.. humans were nice! T-that y-you were my real f-friend! I started liking you even more! I can see I was wrong this entire time about humans! YOU'RE ALL THE SAME!" Tears were now rolling down his cheeks as he sprinted away. Touko's tears swiftly came down. Why does life have to be so cruel to her?

"Fine. Be that way.." Touko whispered to herself. Pato looked sadly up at Touko, rubbing his head against her leg. "Why does this have to happen to me Pato..? Why?" The little bird cooed, and poked her leg. She bent down to pick him up and hugged him softly, crying into his feathers. "Mom.. what do I do?"

"Exactly what I taught you young lady!"

Touko jumped in fright at the voice, seeing her mother by the doorway with her hands on her hips and with a frown on her face. "Mom!" Touko exclaimed.

"Touko. What's the matter? You've never been this angry! I've taught you better, and I expected more from you." Annabel lectured, swinging her finger from left to right. "Now. What happened that got you so mad that you just had to yell at poor little N."

"You don't understand Mom. All these things happening to me! I HATE this place!" Touko exclaimed.

"Ah ah. No need to yell, tone your voice down a bit." She said.

"I heard Ghetsis talking with someone. They said I was going to be wed..." Touko said, placing her hands on both her cheeks.

"To N?" Annabel asked.

"Yes!" Touko said.

"Oh Touko congratulations! I knew this was going to happen! See? Mother's intuition never fails." Annabel said ruffling Touko's hair a bit.

"MOM! I don't want to get married to him!" Touko exclaimed.

"Oh.. Why not?" Annabel leeched, she placed her hands on her hips again. This time Touko closed her eyes. "He's... handsome. Innocent. Oh Touko he's prefect for you!"

"No. No. NO! That's what I'm scared of!" Touko said.

"Well.. Touko- Wait. If you marry N... that would make you a-"

"Princess!" Touko said, her mother's eyes sparkled. "Oh Touko! That's every little girl's dream darling! Why don't you want it?"

"I... don't like him like that." Touko said. "I was here to be his guide. Not his wife! This isn't what I want!"

"Well dear.. It's not up to us to decide that. Nobody told me why we're here... But. You're here to be his guide? Sounds exciting." She said.

"It's fun.. but.. it's not fun being engaged.." Touko growled.

"Life's not fair, is it? You just have to learn to deal with it... You know.. it's odd how they picked you. There are millions of little girls out there, and Ghetsis took you... hmmm.." Annabel pondered.

"Tell that to Ghetsis! Wait... tell... I just got an idea! I'm going to talk to Ghetsis about this and see what he says! Maybe he's at the room... Can you hold Pato for a few minutes?" Touko said, handing over Pato to Annabel before running off. "See you later Mom! Thank you!"

"Anytime sweetie! Wait... Sweetie! Oh. Never mind." Annabel huffed, smiling as her daughter left the room with speed. "My... How interesting this turned out to be. Never thought this would happen to US now! Ho ho!" She placed a hand on Pato's head, who chirped happily.

Touko ran across the halls, she passed through many rooms, and ran down the stairs to the second floor. She ran across the halls, passing even more rooms.

With N, he was crying into Anthea's stomach, sobbing loudly. She caressed his head lovingly, she looked up at the other Goddess with a look of despair. "A-and...! A-and..! Sh-She.. Sh-she said she didn't like me!" N exclaimed, clutching onto her robes tightly, crying into her dress.

"There there, N... I'm sure she didn't mean to." Concordia replied.

"Of c-c-course she did-! Or else.. She wouldn't have said it!" N replied. "She was my only human friend that I ever let my other friends play with! I t-trusted her!"

"N, there's no need to cry for these things. She didn't know what she was saying. Who could ever hate you?" Anthea said.

"But.. father hates me..." N whispered, Anthea huffed.

"He's nothing but a grumpy old man. He loves you! He just... has a... different way of showing it. And so does Touko. Give her time.. she's been pressured on highly with all the things she's been told. And her getting married is another issue she has to deal with." Concordia replied, with a slight smile on her face. "Understand her position N... It's not easy for her."

"She.. still said it." N mumbled. "Touko doesn't like me!"

"N-"

"She said it herself.." N growled.

"I've never seen him like this.. this is bad..." Concordia whispered to the other woman. She nodded in repsonse. At that moment, Touko swished past them in a run, going off somewhere they didn't know. "Touko? Where is she off to I wonder..."

Touko panted, exhausted from the run, she went to the door she was eavesdropping by, and knocked. A minute later, Sage Gorm opened the door. She waved slightly. "Hi, is Ghetsis around? I have to talk to him."

"Oh, you just missed him. He's up with three other sages in the throne room. Top floor." He replied. Touko groaned loudly, slapping her face with her palm. She swears she's gonna get a concussion from all these face palms.

"I just ran down! Ugh.. Thanks." Touko said, before running off again back where she came. She passed the three again, completely ignoring them.

"Ohhhh Touuuuukooooo!" Concordia called. Touko made an abrupt stop, looking back. "Come here darling!"

"Can't! I have to talk to Ghetsis!" Touko exclaimed before sprinting away.

"Talk to- What could be the reason for her to want to talk to Ghetsis? Odd." Concordia whispered.

"Yes... She was in a hurry too!" Anthea said. N watched as she left, his tears remained, blinking in worry and in fear of what father could do to her.

"Father.. will he hurt Touko?" N asked, tugging on Anthea's dress.

"There are other sages with him. I don't think he will.." Anthea assured. "Don't worry N.."

N watched as she left, "...Touko. I- I have to make s-sure!" N exclaimed, running off to follow her. Anthea and Concordia watched as he left, a smile on their faces.

"They make a lovely couple.. do they not?" Concordia said.

"Concordia don't be ridiculous." Anthea said. "You've noticed that just now?"

"I know I noticed it from the moment I met the little guy!" A voice said.

"Who was-"

"Oh sorry. I have a habit of appearing out of nowhere when somebody talks about those two." Annabel giggled.

"How did you get down here?" Anthea asked, "You were upstairs..."

"I don't know how exactly.." Annabel placed a finger on her lips, pondering herself. "Oh yes. A guy that works here used his Pokemon to teleport me!"

"No wonder.." Both Goddesses said.

Touko dragged herself up the stairs, panting from exhaustion and crawling up the stairs. She finally came up to the top floor, and caught her breath. She ran through the hall, this time in a jogging motion over to the grand doors. She looked up, slightly intimidated by the size, and opened them. She looked inside to see huge columns and a King's chair over by the end. She saw Ghetsis there, but something else was there too. A little Pokemon was on the floor, looking hurt. She realized it was the Purrloin from before. Touko gasped softly before running over by the end and grabbing Ghetsis' arm who held the little cat by the scruff of his neck. "No stop! You're hurting him!" He let go of the Purrloin immediately, thoroughly surprised of this visit. The Purrloin fell to the ground with a thud, laying almost motionless if he wasn't trying to get up. Touko walked over to him, she went to touch him, but he hissed softly. Touko retreated for a second, but she pet the Purrloin on the head.

"You insolent brat- You dare protect this creature!" N was by the door, he found it slightly opened and peeked his head inside.

"It's a Pokemon! They are our friends, not our enemies." Touko exclaimed, frowning up at Ghetsis. "Why were you hurting him?"

"Do not question my authority, girl!" He roared. N took that moment to stumble back in fright. "This benevolent filth should be disposed of, along with any disobidient Pokemon! Get out of my way!"

"Over my dead body!" Touko yelled, going in front of Purrloin holding her arms up. The Purrloin's eyes widened considerably, he'd never seen a human do that for him.

"You wretched-" Ghetsis growled, his hand going forward to grab her hair. She whimpered loudly, her hands flying to his to try and make him let go. "I don't know what the sages find in you that's interesting for them to even THINK you should marry MY SON! You're not qualified to be a Princess. Just as you aren't qualified to be the hero!"

"Hero?" Touko asked. Ghetsis smirked down at her.

"You don't even know what I speak of. Pity... It's a shame you don't know. Maybe you'll learn something once I send you to the dungeon. I'm going to hear my son begging for your freedom. It's quaint how he finds you so different yet fun at the same time, yet you're beginning to pick on my patience!" Ghetsis growled in a low tone. N peeked over again from behind the grand doors, whimpering to himself softly. He hesitated in whether to go over there and help Touko, but he was too scared.

"Run Purrloin!" Touko exclaimed suddenly, seeing the beaten cat on the floor struggling to stand.

"Pathetic. You think he can run that far? Humans are monsters. The only reason he's all weak and disheveled is because of the constant abuse he received from his previous trainers. In fact, this Purrloin will NEVER find a trainer that will love him! All Pokemon trainers are heartless monsters that strive to only be the best. And reasons like this is the reason we have to get rid of them!" Ghetsis said, using his free hand to point at the Purrloin on the ground. The Purrloin looked to the ground, away from everybody else.

_'It's true... He's right. Pokemon Trainers are heartless monsters.'_ the Purrloin said.

"That's not true! Not ALL trainers are like that-!" Touko began.

"SILENCE!" Ghetsis yelled, pulling on Touko's hair to shut her up. "You misbehaved child! You shall definitely be punished for this behavior! You do not raise your voice to a SAGE-" He stumbled on words when he felt teeth sink into his arm, realizing it was the Purrloin! "You disgusting- FELINE!" He tried shaking away the Pokemon, making him let go of Touko's hair for a minute. N took that chance to run over to Touko, he did it as quickly as possible as the Pokemon distracted Ghetsis.

Touko looked back hearing footsteps and saw it was N. "N! What are you doing here?" Touko whispered. Ghetsis growled, grabbing it by the scruff again and this time throwing it across the room, however, luckily N caught it and fell backwards on his back. Touko helped him up with the little Pokemon in his arms, all three looking over to Ghetsis.

"N! What have I told you about coming here!" Ghetsis roared once more, baring his teeth. N whimpered back, biting his lip at what he was about to do.

"T.. T-Touko's right! N-not a-all p-people are like that!" N exclaimed. Ghetsis' eye twitched, this stupid brat-

"WHAT. Did you say!" He growled through bared teeth. N retreated back once more, but took a step foward.

"T-touko is n-n-nice to P-Pokemon! J-just l-leave her a-alone!" N said handing the Purrloin to her and going in front of her.

"YOU DARE TALK BACK TO ME!" Ghetsis said, grabbing his hair and throwing him to the ground harshly.

"N!" Touko exclaimed, but she was once again grabbed by the hair. Ghetsis picked N up by clutching his hair as well, holding both children violently in his grasp.

"Guards! GUARDS!" Ghetsis called, and immediately, two Plasma Grunts came running into the throne room.

"You called Master Ghetsis?" One of them said.

"Take these three to the dungeon. They'll learn not to disrespect an adult." Ghetsis said, throwing them both over to the grunts as they grabbed them by their arms. "Take them away."

"Right away sir." The other said. They dragged them down to the first floor, they opened a mysterious door to a dark abyss, and soon after they were thrown in a cell and locked inside. Afterwards being left alone in the dark and dirty place.

Touko looked down at the Purrloin in her arms, unable to look at N at the moment. She crossed her legs, and so did N, but he was looking at the Purrloin as well. He opened his eyes and looked around, using his paws to scratch his big ears and pulling away from Touko's grasp, he turned to look at all of them and blinked. "At least your safe from Ghetsis. It's OK." Touko smiled.

"Father.. I don't understand.. He would never do something so terrible.." N mumbled.

"Well. He is unpredictable... he does look mean and all..." Touko replied. She glanced back at the Purrloin with a sad look on her face. The Purrloin purred blinked some more, before walking slowly over to Touko with his ears low, and went over to her bandaged hand and began to lick it simultaneously. Touko's eyes widened, afterwards he purred and rubbed his head against her leg, sitting and looking up at her with the swish of a tail.

"I'm sorry." N said out of nowhere.

"N- It's OK-"

"No. That's what Purrloin said." N replied, Touko tilted her head. The Purrloin looked like it had smiled a bit and meowed slightly.

"It wasn't your fault little guy." Touko grinned. "Hey.. Do you have a name?"

'I have none. But... you two could name me if you guys want.' He smiled.

"He says he has none, but.. we could name him if we want." N said.

"Let's pick a name.. What about.. Courage?" Touko said.

'That sounds like a name a dog would have...' The Purrloin laughed, and so did N. N shook his head in response.

"What about... Fluffy?" Touko exclaimed, Purrloin screeched rather annoyed at the name.

"What about.. Mittens?" N suggested, Touko bursted laughing falling back on her backside kicking her legs in the air.

"I know! Sparta!" Touko said, sitting back up and grinning down at the cat. "Sparta! Like it?" Sparta meowed in response, and rubbed against Touko, then at N.

"He likes it!" N exclaimed, clapping both his hands.

"We're... still friends.. aren't we?" Touko asked, N looked over then looked away sadly from her. "OK. I didn't mean to yell at you N.."

"I know..." N smiled afterwards, holding his hand out. "Friends..?" He asked, the most cutest look on his face. Touko smiled back, taking his hand and shaking it.

"Friends forever!" Touko exclaimed. "Till the day we die!"

"Nyaaa!" Sparta meowed.

* * *

><p>Rindiny: And cut~! End of Chapter 6!<p>

Touko: Already? Damn it. I think the next chapter is going to be called. Dungeon Duos? I forgot...

Rindiny: You're not even supposed to be giving them the name you IDIOT! You may give spoilers away!

Touko: Oops. Well. It's not like that's the name of the chapter, it's something else-

Rindiny: Shhh. Don't say a word!


End file.
